Cowboy Bebop Season 2
by Brigadier-Erin-Lightning
Summary: Spike lives, Ed comes back, and Bebop is reunited for a whole new season! The Bebop crew gets larger with the reappearence of old characters, as well as some brand new friends and foes!
1. Session 27: Syndicate Solo Part 1

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)  
  
--------------------------Episode #27: Syndicate Solo-----------------------  
  
Authors Note  
Disclaimer: I pulled Bebop, and all of its characters out of the great big anime box. (In other words, me no own any of it whatsoever: () I don't own a single thing in these stories; not even the seemingly made-up characters that may come in during later Sessions. (Those were my friends role-playing characters that I...borrowed)  
  
This is a new sort of fanfiction as well. During certain parts, you will be asked to listen to a song (easily found on the Internet) or a clip, in order to 'enhance your experience'. Anyway, you don't have to, its just a suggestion, okie dokie?  
  
' ' Indicates thinking**

**" "Indicates speaking**

**x xIndicates flashbacks**

**(! !)Indicates authors note (usually tells you what music to listen to, or clip to watch)

* * *

**  
  
(!Watch final episode of Cowboy Bebop!)  
  
(!Music suggested for the following: "The Real Folk Blues" from Cowboy Bebop or "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts. !)  
  
x Silence reigned within the steel and titanium fortress that was the home of the red dragon syndicate. Above the two fighters was pure, star-lit sky; an aftereffect from the roof being blasted open. The silence burst suddenly like a glass window as the ultra-loud clang of sword on steel resonated through it. At nearly the same moment, a shot rang out, as shots are often know to do. Then...nothing. x  
  
What the hell am I doing here?' Faye Valentine asked herself as she pressed on. Her left leg was burning with a vibrant pain that her mind refused to acknowledge. The last five minutes had been the most intense in her life, even more so then The Accident. Breaking into, of all places, the Red Dragon Syndicate, getting shot twice in the leg, fighting through more destruction then she had ever seen in her life; and all of this to save the life of someone she had never supposedly even cared about.  
'Spike is soooo going to get it when I find him!' she thought angrily. But a caring, saddened voice deep inside of her whispered back, 'If he's alive...' He had to be! Spike had been through everything: hell and high water; and yet he was still alive. And, he had told her himself, he wasn't coming here to die. Or was he?  
She had cried herself silly after he left. That, and wasted a whole clip of bullets shooting at the ceiling. Jet was going to kill her for the ceiling once he got out of his stupor. She couldn't stand watching him wash the window over and over when it was already spotless. Why didn't he do anything? Spike was HIS partner after all!  
Whatever. Faye had cried herself silly, but then she had bounced back; taking action. In the Red tail, she hightailed it down after Spike, only to discover that their enemy was one far more powerful then she had ever thought. When she first met Vicious, she had figured he was just some common crook. He hadn't acted like one though, and it wasn't until now that she realized what he was. 'A top-ranking syndicate member!' she had thought. 'How the hell did Spike get involved with this guy?'  
Her legs seemed to be carrying her through one broken room after another of their own accord; she had no control over her own movements. Something was wrong though. No one was shooting at her. It was as if they were all dead, or as if they didn't care if she was there or not. She knew she should be relieved, but...  
'If Spike did all this damage, then that means he's way ahead of me. What if...?'  
Her 'what if' was soon answered.  
  
'It's all a dream...but it ends here. I'll finally wake up. Julia...I'm coming.'  
Spike Spiegal's tired body moved down the stairs, inch by inch, one foot at a time. His teeth were clenched in pain, but his eyes seemed bright, and he smirked. The entire room was dead silent except for the echo each thud of his feet made. All eyes were focused on the bloodied cowboy, he stared back at them like a dragon, victorious. He knew these men, they knew him. They were practically part of some weird, messed-up family. The only family Spike had. After being a bounty hunter for so long, however, they hardly meant anything to him anymore. If he were to live, he would be placed as their new head whether he liked it or not. That left only one choice.  
And it was then that he paused. Raising one injured arm up, holding it out towards the crowd, he held out his thumb and forefinger like a gun, and whispered, softly, "Bang."  
Vicious was dead. Julia was dead. He had nothing more to live for. His eyes closed and he felt his body falling forward, falling into nothingness.  
  
'Oh god' Faye thought, her body frozen, rigid. Spike was dead. He was falling to the ground, and Faye was sure he was dead. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Time seemed to stand just as still as the people in this room. They all seemed awestruck, and she could tell why.  
Thoughts flashed through Faye's head. Memories of her time with the Bebop resurfaced suddenly, each hitting her with an impact like a freight train. Tears came to her eyes. In an instant she had thrown down her gun, her legs propelling her towards her comrade, as her voice cried out in anguish, "SPIKE!!"  
Every single one of the Syndicate members turned to look at this crazy woman running straight for the victor of the assassination, whom they too were sure, was dead. Some seemed uneasy, others looking ready to duke it out for the now-empty position once they got word that Spike was truly dead. A few looked like they wanted to help, but didn't want to get in the woman's way. Some just looked hostile. Faye didn't care. They could shoot at her for all that she cared. Ed had left, and her memories had led her nowhere. Without Spike she was sure Jet would never allow her to stay on the Bebop. She didn't want to go back to how things were before Bebop. She liked being a bounty hunter, even if it meant throwing her so-called pearls before swine.  
Practically throwing herself down beside Spike, she grabbed him lightly and rolled him over. Blood was everywhere. A quick scanning with her eyes showed her a blasted arm, a gunshot wound in the side, several good slashes from a sword, and a lot of wounds from just, most likely, dodging out of the way of bullets and slashes.  
Her hand reached out and placed itself gently on his wrist, trying desperately to feel for a pulse. He couldn't be dead!  
Faye nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a single tiny pulsing of his heart as Spike's body held on with the last of its energy to what little life it had. He was alive! She was so happy that, ironically, she could have hugged the poor guy to death, but instead she knew what had to be done.  
Now that she looked closer, she realized he was barely breathing as well. Good. CPR wasn't needed. After a small sigh of relief, she threw off her favorite red jacket and wrapped it tight around his worst wound: most likely the slash on his waist; and then hauled him up, his arm draped over her shoulder, her arm wrapped around his body.  
"Hang on Spike," she whispered softly, praying to whatever Gods that she believed in that the cowboy would hold on just a little longer.  
Then she turned to the crowd below, who were still fascinated by this whole incident. With a glare in her eyes like a tiger about to strike, she spoke up with as much venom as she could fathom, "I'm leaving and I'm taking him with me. DON'T try to stop me."  
And with that, she began slowly, very slowly, down the stairs.


	2. Session 27: Syndicate Solo Part 2

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
**

** --------------------------Episode #27: Syndicate Solo (cont.)--------------- -----------------  
  
Authors Note:  
Okay, so I got a lot of emails from you all that stated this: Dear Erin,  
F YOU! SPIKE IS DEAD, AND YOU CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!  
  
Well, to the writers of those (or writer with more than one account, possibly), this is my fanfiction. I don't want Spike to die. I refuse to believe he did die. He got beat worse then that by Vincent in the movie, Knockin' On Heaven's Door. Therefore, I refuse to believe he died. You are welcome to dismiss this fanfiction as pointless and stupid, if you like. But for those of you still interested, please do read on.  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you**

* * *

(! Music suggested: "Butterfly" from Cowboy Bebop 'Future Blues' Soundtrack !)  
  
Faye hauled open the door to the main room of the Bebop, panting, her body weak from dragging Spike, who hung limply now over her shoulders. She was wincing as well. Her leg still hurt horribly. Just carrying Spike was causing her a good deal of pain.

"Jet!" she gasped, her voice tired, but just as bossy as usual. Where was that old geezer when she needed him? Her eyes caught sight of the couch nearby, and she gave a sort of relieved sigh. However, acting once again not of her own conscious, she muttered softly to the unconscious, perhaps already dead, Spike, "We're home."

'We?!' Faye thought. 'That's it, I'm losing my marbles.'

She wobbled over to the couch and deposited her luggage (that would be Spike) onto it, carefully, face up. He looked as if to be merely asleep, but his crimson-soaked clothes and the deep wounds from both bullet and sword that covered his body told her otherwise. For a half-second, Faye couldn't help being ticked. Her favorite jacket, drenched in blood! How dreadful. She gave another sigh, this one both worried and angry, as she sat down on the table (Jet would kill her later for doing so) and dropped her head into her hand, massaging her temples, and talking quietly, in a hushed voice. "Spike, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked.

The question was more to herself then to anyone else. Like he could really answer anyway. If he ever did wake up, it would take weeks. She cast a quick glance at him, and felt her body shudder once, as if to launch into tears again, but instead she reached forward and snatched up the collar of his shirt, lifting him just slightly into a sitting position, as she yelled, "ARE YOU HAPPY? HUH? YOU HAPPY YOU'RE DEAD?"

But he wasn't dead. She knew that. She also knew he couldn't respond, but, with that satisfied look on his face, she couldn't help but yell at him. Not to mention it felt good to be able to take some of that bitchy anger out on someone who couldn't retort any back at her. She twitched angrily. This wasn't working. She held him there a long moment, her face close to his. She felt his soft, broken breath on her skin. It wasn't like the breath of someone who didn't want to die: sharp and jagged and halting. Instead, it was the breath of a man who didn't care any more. She could feel the tiniest bit of heat coming off of him. This wasn't a bad feeling. Being this close to him...she had never even dreamt of it. And yet...

"Jesus." She said, sitting back and gently releasing her grip, letting him fall back onto the couch. "How the hell did we get here?" she asked, and then caught herself realizing she sounded way too "lovey-dovey". She tried again. "I mean...." Another pause. She couldn't think of what to say. Anger and annoyance filtered back into her voice. "Ugh I can't stand you, Spike Spiegal. I just can't." And with that, she got up and walked away.

Time passed slowly as she waited for something, anything to happen. She had done her usual job of bandaging up Spike: he looked just like a handsome mummy; and was now sitting in a nearby chair, her eyes still caught on him as she waited. Waited for him to wake up. Waited for Jet to get back. Waited for Ed to come home, miraculously. Waited to get old and die, herself.

It only took her another two minutes or so of waiting to realize her eyes had never left Spike. She blushed quite suddenly and looked away, a wry look on her face. 'What am I thinking! Why can't I keep my eyes off of him for one second?' she asked herself.

Questions started, but were quickly replaced by memories, memories she had pushed away back at the Syndicate, but now had the time to sit and think about each and every one: The day she met Spike. The day he had saved her from Vicious (but then again, that was his fault anyway). The day he had left. That last one was the most vibrant in her mind.

X Faye stood, her gun pointed at Spike, threatening him. Her eyes were cold, fierce.  
"Where are you going." She paused. "Why are you going?" She waited for an answer, but when she didn't get one, she lowered her gun and took a step back, bowing her head. "You told me once to forget the past because it doesn't matter." Her voice changed, defiant, angry now. "But you're the one still tied to the past Spike!"  
Spike looked at her a moment, then walked closer, lowering his head until his face was inches from hers. His voice was calm, but had a cold undertone to it, and her eyes widened with fear at his words. "Look at my eyes Faye. One of them is a fake because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye and the present in the other. So I thought I could only see patches of reality, never the whole picture." X  
  
Faye found herself staring over at him again. His eyes. They were the most amazing things she had ever seen. She had gotten a real strange feeling looking into both of them at once when he was that close to her. Would those eyes, those brilliant eyes, ever open again?  
  
X Again, venom and anger laced Faye's voice as she hid her fear behind tough words. "Don't tell me this, Spike. You never told me anything about yourself. Don't start now."  
Spike continued, as if Faye had said nothing. "I thought I was watching a dream that I could never wake up from." He paused, smirked, and finished. "Before I knew it, the dream was all over."  
And then he turned to walk away. Faye found herself staring at the ground again, unable to look at him, nor move. "My memory. It finally came back to me. But nothing good came of it. There was no place for me to return to."  
Her body was shaking now, and Faye clenched a fist, trying to get herself under control. She wanted to scream at him so badly. Scream, "YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT AND YOU CAN'T JUST GO OFF TO DIE!" But she couldn't.  
Instead, trying to hold her temper, but found it impossible, "There was no place for me to go. And now you're leaving!" She practically yelled the last part, but she seemed to be losing her voice. Tears welled in her eyes, and she desperately tried to hold them back. "Where are you going? Why are you going? What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice soft now, her body all but limp. "Are you going to just throw your life away like it was nothing?"  
He smiled his back still to her. He started to walk away. "I'm not going there to die. I'm going to find out if I was ever really alive. I have to do this, Faye." X  
  
And with that he had left. And she had followed. And now a thought was coming to her. A thought she had tossed away as insane. Spike. She would follow him to the end of the Earth. He actually did mean something to her. She wondered, "Do I mean anything to him?"  
Tears came to her eyes once more as she looked over at him, a sort of fond smile on her face. She whispered to him, even though she didn't expect him to hear her. "I'm going to forget my memories, Spike. And I'm going to help you forget yours. You'll see. Sooner or later, things will be back to the way they used to."  
And with that, her kindly look vanished and the bossy, princess attitude returned. She gave a cocky smile. Sure, she would nurse the guy back to health. She always did, didn't she? It was right up there in Faye's list of chores. Chore 1: Bounty hunting. Chore 2: Betting on the ponies. Chore 3: Taking care of a certain dolt whose name started with an S.  
She made a promise to herself, a silent one. 'I'll never tell anyone.' She thought. She would never let on to her feelings for Spike. Ever.  
  
Outside, the red star shone bright above the Bebop. 


	3. Session 28: Jamming With Jet Part 1

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)  
  
--------------------------Episode #28: Jamming With Jet---------------------  
  
Disclaimer: And all of the items in this story are STILL not mine.  
  
Authors Note:  
Thank you soooo much to the people who reviewed! I was really inspired by you guys, and glad to know that you enjoy my first work. Therefore, this Session is dedicated to DragonLady4, Istariel, PomegranateQueen and RyokoRanger. Anyway, I decided to keep writing. Perhaps I might even get the series up to Episode 50? . As long as people keep reviewing that is. How's that? Fair trade? You review, and I'll write. The more reviews I get, the better the story will be. This is my second Episode, and the first one featuring Edward...so please still be just slightly lenient on me. I'm not sure how well Ed's going to come out, but it just wouldn't be Bebop without her!  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you  
  
' ' Indicates thought**

** " "Indicates speaking**

** x x Indicates flashbacks **

**(! !) Indicates authors note, usually music or clip suggestions**

* * *

(! Music suggested: Cats on Mars from Cowboy Bebop OST 2 !)  
  
Appledelhi Siniz Hesap Lutfen strode over towards the fire, a large and rather goofy smile plastered on his over-sized face as he brushed goggles off with one over-sized hand and dropped them onto the ground next to the large rock which, to him, made an excellent chair. He grabbed the basket of eggs and picked out the largest, best-looking one in the bunch, cracking it straight into his mouth. He swallowed, grinned, and plopped down on the rock, tossing the shell off into the wasteland.  
"Long day Macintosh." He said, and then cast a glance out across the seemingly endless desert of rocks and craters around them, which seemed shadowed now in the fading sunset. "Have you seen my son? Or wait, is it my daughter?"  
His assistant, who sat on a smaller rock on the opposite side of the fire, sighed agitatedly. "For the twenty-billionth time, sir, it's MacinTIRE, not Macintosh. And you sent your DAUGHTER off to," he paused and sighed again, "'play', sir."  
Appledelhi looked quizzically at his assistant. "I did?"  
  
Meanwhile, on the same planet, not too far away, really, Edward Wong sat on a rather large rock of her own, Ein lying next to her, and Tomato, the computer, in her lap.  
"Sun set, sun rise, surprise!" she repeated several times, in a singsong voice, as she typed steadily away. Her grin was not nearly as large as her father-figures, but it was just as goofy.  
She finally pulled away from the computer and removed her trusty goggles, turning her gaze skyward.  
"Sun set, sun rise, surprise! Surprises, surprises, something good for Ed!" At the exact moment she said Ed, she flung herself backwards until she was lying now, Tomato resting on her knees. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the sky with thoughtful-Edness. She imagined the great figure of the desert-colored Bebop floating through the sky on its endless journey. She could see the occupant safe inside, having just as much fun as always. There was spike, probably snoring away on the old yellow sofa. Jet? Jet was yelling at spike for being lazy and Faye for being Faye. Faye? She was shopping, dragging home loads of beautiful clothes that she would later throw out, calling them too girly.  
A star, or perhaps a meteor, shot across the evening sky, and it was then that Ed thought back to a not-so-distant star that she had once been a part of. The Bebop.  
To a young girl like Ed, Earth was a boring, boring place. No scenery, no kids, nothing. Even her songs and playful dialogue had seemed to diminish after several weeks here. Every day was the same thing. Her father and his assistant would rush off, leaving Ed behind on accident, and she would spend all day chasing after them.  
'Was this what Faye-Faye meant by belonging? Ed has father-figure, but misses Spike-person and Jet-person...' she thought, sadly. "No more surprises...no more fun...Ed misses Bebop."  
Beside her, Ein gave a small whine. The data-dog had a memory as sharp as an elephant's, and, he too, missed the Bebop terribly.  
Ed muttered, "Ein misses Spike and Faye-Faye too...ohhhh." And at the same second, the computer bleeped, "72 percent chance of meteor shower in the nearby range."  
Tomato! Ed remembered a clever trick she had played twice before. She sprang back to a sitting position and gave out a happy cry into the night air, "SOMETHING GOOD FOR EEEEEEEDDDD!!"  
  
Jet scrubbed furiously at the exact same spot on the windshield that he had been scrubbing on ever since Spike left. Where had Faye gone to? Oh well, she wasn't his problem. If Spike wanted to run off and get himself killed, Jet wasn't going to stop him. Why should he? And Faye, she could just go drown herself in her misery, or bet every cent she had on those damn ponies for all he cared.  
Finally, he tossed down the rag in disgust. He was losing it. He couldn't just stand here and mope all day. HE, at least, would continue on as a bounty hunter. There wasn't much else to do after all. He wasn't going back to the ISSP of course. Damn, rotten, filthy mutt of an organization. He was through with that, and through with his "comrades".  
Limping towards the main room, he passed his room, and his eyes caught on the bonsai that he cherished so much. It had been wilting recently, and there was nothing the poor guy could do for it. It was wilting, just like the Bebop was pulling apart and becoming nothing more than a memory, a kind dream, to all of the people who used to be there with him.  
Jet couldn't help but feel a wave of remorse course through him for a mere moment, but he shoved it out of his mind. He DIDN'T need the others. He never had, and never would.  
Reaching the main room, he walked over to the couch (where Faye would later bring the injured Spike Spiegal), and sat down, flicking on the t.v.  
"Weeeeell Howdy! All 300,000 bounty hunters in the system!" the t.v blared. "Tonight do we have a bounty for you! Someone has placed a bounty on one....Edward Wong the 4th?"  
"Huh?" Jet said, leaning forward, a confused look on his face. Sure enough, there was Ed, right there on the screen. Her picture was the exact same this time as it was when she had been posted as Radical Edward.  
"And get this, cowpokes! The bounty is 10 billion woolongs!"  
"TEN WHAT!" Jet yelled, jumping to his feet...and nearly collapsing as he did so. He cursed his busted leg under his breath, but his eyes were still focused on the t.v. Those woolongs were his.  
  
A short while later, as he got into his trusty Hammerhead, knowing the Bebop was, for a time, safe where it was, Jet had a bad feeling about this little excursion.

* * *

There we go, and time for a commercial again. The second half of this episode (which is going to be absolutely hilarious) will premier tomorrow, so make sure to check back all right? AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS! Please.


	4. Session 28: Jamming With Jet Part 2

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)  
  
--------------------------Episode #28: Jamming With Jet (Part 2)-------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: And all of the items in this story are STILL not mine.  
  
Authors Note:  
Whoopee! 7 reviews. I'm so happy. Sorry, however, that it's taken me so long. This was supposed to be up yesterday. But, suddenly, my computer contracted a virus and, well, that had to be taken care of immediately. Anyway, I'm happy to present now the second half of Jamming with Jet!  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's justa suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you  
  
' ' Indicates thought **

**" "Indicates speaking **

**x x Indicates flashbacks **

**(! !) Indicates authors note, usually music or clip suggestions

* * *

**  
  
(! Music suggested: Cats on Mars from Cowboy Bebop OST 2 !)  
  
"Edward. Please tell me you did NOT put a bounty on yourself." Jet said, exasperated.  
He had come after the bounty, but had found it incredibly easy to find everyone's favorite redhead. It seemed too easy, and he realized that, most likely, he had been duped once again. So he was now standing here, and he had been standing here (wherever here was), questioning Ed for the last hour or so. The sun had set and the only light came from the stars above and the flickering embers of the fire that Appledelhi and his assistant had set up.  
Appledelhi and Macintire looked completely perplexed as Jet tried to talk to Ed. Ed, meanwhile, was clinging to Jets good leg as hard as she could and mumbling random nonsense.  
"Jet, jet, jet-person! Jet-person came for Ed! Yay!" Ed sang out happily, looking up at him with a big grin.  
Jet sighed and ran a hand back through his lack of hair with a half- aggravated, half-remorseful expression. "Then the money is fake?" he asked Ed.  
More babbling was all he got from her, and most of it he couldn't even understand. He caught the last part however: "Bebop! Bebop! Jet take Ed on the Bebop!"  
"WHAT?" Jet said, practically yelling. "YOU want ME to take you back? We hardly have enough food for just me and Faye, let alone anyone else! Besides, I'm through with you damn nuisances! " He wouldn't admit that he secretly did want Ed back. She was USUALLY less trouble then the others. She didn't get herself kidnapped, nor did she run off on a whim after some fantasy girl. And she lightened the mood quite a bit.  
Appledelhi stood up, and said, his voice deep, "If Francios goes, I'm going too." He said, crossing his arms as if to say, "And that's that."  
Macintire stood as well and, casting a wary glance at Appledelhi, he said, with a sort of sigh that meant he wasn't going to resist orders, said, "If Sir Appledelhi goes, I'm going as well."  
Ein, who had been sitting quietly by Jet's foot all this time, looked up at him with puppy-eyes. "Arf!" The dog barked, meaning that Jet would have to accept all four of them, not just Ed. Shoot.  
"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Jet hollered.  
And then, to make everything worse, everyone started muttering, yelling, and, in Ed's case, singing, at once.  
Finally, they paused to stare at Ed. Ed had let go of Jet's leg and gone rolling into the huge yellow...vehicle...that acted as transport for her little group here on the rough terrain of Earth.  
She came back out almost immediately, hands full and walked towards them, swinging each leg up as she stepped forward, grinning wider. When she got closer, Jet's mouth dropped open in amazement. In one hand she held a basket of the most delicious food Jet had seen in a long time: eggs, meat, bread. His mouth began to water just thinking of all the things he could whip up with those. But what was in the other hand was even more amazing.  
"Ed, what's that?" Jet asked, pointing at the bag.  
Ed took on her playful lecturing voice and said, "Ed brought woooolongs. 10 mil."  
"10 MILLION?!?" he said, and his eyes practically popped out of his head. The bag in Ed's hands contained 10 million woolongs!? 'Take it and run!' his mind shouted at him. Jet was too good for that sort of thing, though.  
Ed nodded, grinning, but then seemed serious for just a moment. "Jet can take, and YellowShark too, but only if Jet takes Ed and friends too."  
"YellowShark?" Jet asked. Ed pointed at the vehicle in the distance.  
Jet looked at the offer. He had a feeling this was blackmail.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the hammerhead was jam packed with people.  
"It's kind small in here, right Macintosh?" Appledelhi asked his assistant, grinning despite the fact that Hammerhead was much too small for a guy like him to be in it comfortably, let alone with three other people and a dog.  
"MACINTIRE!" his assistant shouted.  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" yelled Ed happily.  
"Could you get your butt out of my face, sir?" Macintire asked, trying to be polite.  
"None doing. Your foot is in mine." Said Appledelhi in a serious tone, despite the fact he was still grinning stupidly.  
"ARF!" barked Ein. "Arf! Arf! Arf!"  
"Ooooooh," sang out Ed. "99 bottles of circles on the wall, 99 pieces of cheese!"  
Jet sighed. Life on the Bebop was going to get interesting.  
  
It was a couple hours later when Jet finally got the others out of the way and was able to have some time for himself. He walked down the hallway towards his room, and, in doing so, passed by the main room. (The hanger was on the other end of the ship, and Jet had made sure to keep the new arrivals busy over there so that he could have absolute peace while working on his bonsai.)  
He paused a moment, and his mouth nearly dropped open. A mummy, which he assumed was his partner, lay on the couch, and Faye sat on the floor next to the him, her head resting against Spikes arm, sleeping quietly.  
Jet had never seen the two of them actually getting along before, even if they were both asleep. He smiled a little and sighed. "So much for getting rid of them," he muttered, and walked off towards the hanger. He would be sure that the pair had their down-time without interruptions.  
  
In his room, the bonsai seemed to be just a little greener then when he had left.


	5. Session 29: Daydreams Drum Part 1

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)  
  
--------------------------Episode #29: Daydreams Drum----------------------- ---------  
  
Authors Note: 11 reviews as of when I started writing this! Most of them are from the same people, but I see at least two new faces. It's a pleasure to write this fanfiction, and it's even better that there are people out there taking the time to read it. This is a Session that I've been looking forward to writing for a while. A Spike Session. It's a more serious Session, but I can't wait to see how it turns out! This Session/Episode is dedicated to my reviewers: PomegranateQueen, Urazz, RyokoRanger, and Kaine. It's also dedicated to EthanVicor and Excel-Chan, who haven't reviewed, but seem to have put me on their author alert/favorites list.  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you   
  
' ' Indicates thinking **

**" "Indicates talking **

**x x Indicates flashbacks **

**(! !) Indicates authors note (usually music or clip suggestion)**

* * *

'Is this what I've been reduced to?' Spike thought despondently as he trudged forward through the unyielding rain. His left arm was hung in a sling, his right hand shoved into his pocket. His body was still pretty wrapped up, but it was well hidden under the usual clothes. He was slightly thankful that he was still able to walk almost normally, limping only a slight bit. His eyes were downcast, focused on the ground, as memories played back through his head.  
  
X Spike blinked slowly, his vision clearing as he woke up from a seemingly endless sleep only to find Faye sitting vigilantly next to him.  
"Spike," Faye whispered softly. He didn't notice her cocky tone wasn't present at the moment. He looked up at her, letting his vision clear as he waited for her to continue. But she didn't. She was waiting for him to say something, waiting to see how he would react. The awkward silence hung in the air, waiting like a net to snag either one of them.  
"Why'd you save me?" he snapped suddenly, drawing up what little strength he had and moving to sit up. He winced and fell back onto the couch. His eyes were fierce, like a wild beast that had been locked away and was no longer trusting. As he scanned his own body quickly, he realized he was fully bandaged except for his face. How could this have happened? Why did she save him? Why had she interfered?  
Faye's own voice turned angry and yet desperate at the same time. "Because I didn't want you to die!" she shot back at him. "can't you just say "Thanks" instead of yelling at me?! You act all high and mighty, Spike, but you're not!"  
Then they were silent for a moment, both looking at each other, waiting for a response. Spike's eyes were glazed over, distant. Faye's were a mix of a thousand different emotions at once. The silence lasted for much too long.  
Faye stood, aggravated, and looked down at him. "Fine!" she growled, her voice like a tigresses, and then she walked out of the room.  
Spike was left with nothing but his thoughts. X  
  
That had been six days ago. He remembered that incident well. Somehow, someway, Faye had saved his life back at the syndicate, and how had he repaid her? He had snapped at her the first chance he was able. He didn't feel sorry about it though. This was her fault. If she had just let him be, he could have left this dream behind peacefully. But now he was stuck here again. Would he ever be free of this nightmare?  
Those last six days only proved how much of a hell this all was. Those days were more like an infinite stretch of time instead of six individual days. He had had nothing to do. Sometimes he had been awake, sometimes he had slept. Faye avoided him. Jet visited him a few times. Ed brought food every now and then. Two new guys who looked vaguely familiar would wander in and out, but never talk to him.  
  
X "You awake?" Jet asked, taking a seat next to the couch. He watched as Spike's eyes opened, but his friend didn't look at him, merely stared up at the ceiling.  
Jet sighed and continued. "You made her pretty angry, you know that don't you? She just wanted to help."  
He paused and waited for Spike to answer, but the only reply he got was for Spike to blink at the ceiling. Jet shook his head and stood up. He turned his back on his partner. "What have you done with Spike? Where's the reckless fool I was glad to call my friend, even if he was bad luck?" Jet asked, unable to look at Spike anymore.  
Still no answer. X  
  
So Spike had taken off as soon as he could. He had taken the swordfish and flown down, absentmindedly, to whatever planet the Bebop happened to be stationed at now. He didn't know how, but he had managed to park the dear vessel, and then walk out and into the rainy night. He was in a city now, walking along the sidewalk, alone. The sky above offered no comfort, just memories. The sidewalk below offered no shelter, just thoughts he couldn't get rid of. The rain did nothing to cleanse these thoughts and memories from his mind. All it did was fool him into believing, once again, that this dreamworld was a true reality.  
  
Spike Spiegal was lost in more ways then one.


	6. Session 29: Daydreams Drum Part 2

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)  
  
--------------------------Episode #29: Daydreams Drum (cont.)--------------- -----------------  
  
Disclaimer: OMG I forgot the disclaimer in the last one! Ur, um, I own nothing! Don't sue! Authors Note: Wow this is a record. I'm actually finishing a whole Session/Episode in one night! Jesus. Well, there isn't much else for me to say, except that this will end well. If you start to lose hope right away, or halfway through, I'm just letting you know, IT WILL END WELL!  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you   
  
' ' Indicates thought**

** " "Indicates talking **

**x x Indicates flashbacks **

**(! !) Indicates authors note (usually clip or music suggestion)**

* * *

(! Music suggested: "Dijurido" from the Cowboy Bebop Future Blues Soundtrack !)  
  
"Jet!" Faye said, striding into the room and pausing, hands on her hips. "Have you seen Spike?"  
"No!" Jet said, grumpily. He had been in a mood ever since Spike had refused to talk to him for the fourth time. He went back to cleaning the windshield again, which had become sort of a nervous habit for the old guy.  
Faye cast her gaze around the room for a moment or so, and then sighed sadly. "The swordfish is missing."  
"So?" Jet replied, even though he was afraid for Spike's safety as well, deep down inside. "From the way you're acting, it's as if you two are engaged or something." Nice. Great time to bring up the whole scene from the other day.  
Faye blushed, but spat furiously at him, "Why would I ever want to be with someone like him? I'm just sick of this running around rampantly, without a care for the rest of us!"  
Jet turned on her suddenly, his voice harsh and cold now as well. "Like you all do to me?!"  
They glared at each other, then both snorted and stalked out of the room through opposite exits.  
At the same time, Ed rolled into the room, looked around. "Jet- person? Faye-Faye? Aiyaaaah.."  
  
Elsewhere, a cold wind began to blow the pounding rain, making the conditions outside unbearable to a normal person. Spike shivered, but kept walking. By now the pain in his shoulder and the even worse pain in his waist were surging like flames, lapping up every bit of strength he had in his body. He welcomed the pain.  
'Julia....' He thought. With each step, it seemed his world was falling deeper and deeper into darkness. The breath was being sucked out of his body. The pain was blinding, searing, and yet, at the same time, it had begun to numb away. Perhaps it was the coldness outside doing this to him. Or the coldness inside.  
'This is what I wanted,' he thought. 'I wanted for this dream to fade away, to be over at last. I'm sick and tired of living a nightmare I can't wake up from. Yet...'  
Darkness surrounded him now. He wasn't even sure if he was still walking or not. Or conscious, for that matter.  
He knew what thought would come next. It had played over and over in his mind for years. No matter what happened to him, death just wouldn't seem to come for him. Perhaps death was on a coffee break whenever Spike needed it.  
Ruefully, the cowboy thought, 'If I were to shoot myself in the head right now, I'd live.'  
  
'Vicious...You broke our pact. You were supposed to kill me. Remember?' he thought, as if Vicious could hear him. Maybe he could. This brought yet another thought to Spike's mind. 'Are you watching me from Purgatory? Are you laughing at my pain, my loss?' And then, 'Julia, are you as well?'  
He gave a soft, amused, "humph." He was delirious, but it didn't matter.  
The Bebop. No one there could understand. Why was he even still with them? 'Jet's my friend, but...how did Faye fall in with us? And Ed?' And why the hell did Faye care so damn much?  
  
Were his eyes deceiving him? In the darkness, a single spot of light appeared. He could see her standing there through the rain, leaning against a lamppost. Her brilliant golden hair didn't seem the least bit wet, and there was not a single hint of malice in those soft, welcoming eyes. Julia.  
He paused for a good moment. "J-Julia?" he stuttered. Then his feet began to carry him quickly, blindly forward, towards her. He stumbled a few times, but managed to make his way over to her, pausing only a foot or so from her.  
"Is it...you?" he asked. She merely smiled back at him. He reached out and touched her face lightly, cupping it in his hand. "Have you come for me? Is the dream finally over?"  
She pulled ever so gently away from his touch and, slowly, she turned with one last smile, and walked off into the distance. He, meanwhile, stood frozen, watching her go.  
When his senses came back to him, he stumbled onward again, down the empty street. He couldn't let her go again. "Julia! Come back!" he cried, running now with all of his strength. He nearly tripped three times, and yet he managed to keep her in sight for quite some time before she disappeared.  
  
A gunshot rang through the chilly night air. A single rose drifted down, as if from the heavens, and landed gently on the ground beside his foot. He paused again and looked down at it. Julia. She was gone again. And he had done nothing to stop it from happening, again.  
"I felt like I was watching a dream that I could never wake up from." Said a voice from off to his right. He tiredly turned his head towards the speaker and saw Faye, of all people, come walking out of the alleyway. "Those were your words Spike."  
He didn't know what to say. For once he was tongue-tied. Here he was: weak, hallucinating; and the one person who he didn't want knowing anything about himself had come walking out of nowhere.  
She walked towards him and stopped just about as far away as he had just been standing from Julia. She bowed her head, looking at the ground. "I thought I had lost you when you left for the syndicate, Spike." She said, her tone serious.  
He still didn't speak.  
"I'm not going to let you throw your life away like that." She said, looking back up at him now with wide, saddened eyes. "I want to help."  
Spike could only stand there, staring at her through the pouring rain, his eyes distant again. "To...help?' he thought. And, for the first time, he got a good look at Faye. She was beautiful when she let her guard down, even in this pounding rain. He found himself moving forward towards her cautiously, like a moth drawn to flame.  
"When will this dream end?" Spike asked.  
"When you let it." She replied. "Don't think about the end, Spike. And don't think about the beginning."  
He understood. For the first time, Spike understood! He moved closer, slowly wrapping an arm around her, embracing her warm body in a strong, caring hug. She seemed surprised at first, but then returned the hug, careful of his wounds, and lying her head against his chest.  
He gave a small smile, some of the fire returning to his eyes. He looked down at her, realizing that this was a rather nice feeling, just as she had realized the other day when she had held him up by his collar.

"Everything will be all right now." He said, in a traditional Spike- thoughtful tone.

And Faye looked up into his misty, yet strong eyes. And she believed him. She would later pass this moment off as momentary lapse of judgment. As for the hug? He started it. She wouldn't let him know she actually was enjoying this. After all, she had a promise to keep. And Spike? Spike was back to his old self.

Maybe this time he would stay for good.  
  
The moment passed, and then Faye pulled away and muttered, in her bitchiest tone, "This doesn't mean I like you, you know?"

Spike laughed and started walking towards the Swordfish. "We shall see."

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Faye complained, running to catch up, cursing the whole time.


	7. Session 30: Rhapsody of Time Part 1

COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)

* * *

--------------------------Episode #30: Rhapsody of Time -------------------- ------------

* * *

Authors Note  
Disclaimer...Not mine...Enough said  
  
I didn't know you would actually plead for me to continue o.o; Thanks guys. Foxx, make sure to check on this fiction on May 18 okay? I'll put up a special surprise. -  
  
This is a new sort of fanfiction as well. During certain parts, you will be asked to listen to a song (easily found on the Internet) or a clip, in order to 'enhance your experience'. Anyway, you don't have to, it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, email me and I'll be happy to send it to you.  
  
' ' Indicates thinking " "Indicates speaking x x Indicates flashbacks (! !) Indicates authors note (usually tells you what music to listen to, or clip to watch)

* * *

(! Music suggested: "Wandering Cowboy" from Cowboy Bebop's Box Set (this song is hilarious) or "Words That We Couldn't Say" from Cowboy Bebop's 3rd OST !)  
  
Jet's hand moved gradually across the table and snatched up his shogi piece, depositing it in the next square over. As his hand returned to his lap, he muttered, "Spike, your turn. SPIKE!"  
Spike uttered a little snore from the chair across the table.  
  
Faye sat back on the couch, her eyelids drooping as she watched Edward rolling back and forth across the floor. With each roll, Faye would add a new number, counting up the rolls as they came, the minutes as they passed. "346...347...348.."  
  
Jet stood up, frustrated, and stalked out of the room. He walked out into the main room and watched from atop the stairs as Faye passed 350. Even Edward seemed bored, her rolls halfhearted, and without nonsense commentary. 'May as well join them,' he thought, walking down the stairs and sitting in one of the not-so-comfortable chairs in the main room.  
Faye didn't even look up as he entered. "354...355..."  
"No shopping?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow. With the five million they still had (the rest had been used for repairs for the Bebop, repairs for the Red Tail, and repairs on Spike; a.k.a., medical bills), he figured Faye would have absconded with a little of it by now.  
Faye broke away at last from her counting. "Don't feel like it." She said.  
Jet blinked. "Don't feel like it?" Faye had never refused a shopping trip before.  
"That's what I said, old man, you don't have to repeat it." She snapped cockily at him.  
"Now you listen-"  
"Edward is hungry!" Ed interrupted. Her rolling had ceased and she was now laying on her stomach, head propped on the table, looking, well, hungry.  
Jet reached into his pocket and tossed Ed an apple, which she caught happily, her face lighting up. She bit into it and then spun around and around the room, babbling through her full mouth, "Apple for Ed, good for Ed! Apppple isss rooooound like a ciiiircle! Crunchy, ding! Take a bite!"  
Jet and Faye just stared at her like she was insane. As far as they had ever known, she was. After eating the apple, Edward dropped on the ground and started vibrating like she was having a spasm or something. Faye jumped to her feet, followed quickly by Jet, and they both took about one and a half steps towards Edward before the girl jumped back to her feet and grinned, clapping her hands.  
"Edward got you! Edward got you! Edward, Edward, Edward, Ed!" she sang out, stretching her arms like a plane and flying around the room. "Wwwheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Faye fell back onto the couch and Jet walked back over to his chair and sat. "All this over an apple." He muttered.  
"Did you put something in that apple, Jet? Sugar? Chocolate? Some sort of hyper drug?" Faye asked, watching as Ed now imitated a fish, swimming back and forth across the room.  
"Why the heck would I do that?" he retorted.  
Faye shrugged and there was silence for a moment.  
Suddenly, both Jet and Faye lurched forward, looking around the room frantically.  
"Where's Ed?!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

Commercial time! 


	8. Session 30: Rhapsody of Time Part 2

COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)

* * *

--------------------------Episode #30: Rhapsody of Time -------------------

* * *

Authors Note  
Disclaimer...Not mine...Enough said  
  
I apologize from the bottom of my heart to all the fans of this fanfiction. My computer contracted multiple viruses and I had to spend the last week fixing them. I'm really, really sorry its taken me so darn long to get the next part up. I hope you all can forgive me.  
As for you, Foxx, I missed your birthday, sorry. I plan to put up an extra special Edward-only chapter for you within the next few days. Sound good?  
  
' ' Indicates thinking

" "Indicates speaking

x x Indicates flashbacks

(! !) Indicates authors note (usually tells you what music to listen to, or clip to watch)

* * *

"ED!" Faye called, walking into one of the storage rooms and digging through piles of random objects: the vase that was perfect for Spike, a virtual chessboard, some small figurines, a few boxes of shogi pieces, etc. She shoved her head in the vase. No Ed.  
Jet's head peaked in around the doorway. "Dammit," he cursed. Faye had a feeling he had cursed not at the difficulty at finding the red-headed troublemaker, but instead at the fact that she was in the room. He recovered quickly, though, with a, "Found her yet?"  
Faye shook her head and they both sighed. 3 hours of no Ed. It would have been bliss, if only for the fact that Ed was still young enough to get into trouble when left on her own.  
  
"So you both have no clue where Ed went or where she is?" Jet asked.  
Appledelhi and Macintire, who had been conveniently tied to chairs for easy questioning, shook their heads very slowly back and forth in unison.  
"Who's Ed?" Appledelhi blurted out. Macintire sighed irritatedly, knowing this wouldn't go well. The two bounty hunters didn't look like the kind that wanted to be messed with, especially now. The girl was giving him and Appledelhi the death glare, and the big muscular guy with scars and a missing arm was about twice as frightening.  
Mr. Muscles smacked himself in the head and said, "Ed's your daughter."  
Appledelhi looked completely shocked by this and turned his head towards Macintire. "I have a daughter?"  
Macintire sweatdropped now, as did the bounty hunters. "Yes sir," he mumbled.  
  
So, Edward's two companions had been no help in the search effort. Why was Jet not surprised? These were the same two men who had been trying to calculate every meteor shower on Earth when he had first met them. That had been a foolish goal. Was it not common knowledge that a new meteor fell every few hours?  
Man, he was getting tired of playing baby-sitter. And not just Ed's baby-sitter! Faye and Spike weren't much better themselves! At least Ed didn't go running off to the other side of the galaxy on a whim. At least Ed didn't have to be rescued every time a new bounty was placed.  
Still, he was fed up and dog tired with these shenanigans!  
"Ed, where the hell are you!?" he grumbled, bursting open a door to another of the storage rooms. What happened next nearly threw the old guy completely off balance.  
  
"Dum-de-dum De-de-do," Edward hummed, jamming the last few plugs into Tomato and checking to make sure everything was set up as it should be before hitting the volume button on the laptop, d throwing on her glasses.  
"Ding! Food's done!" she said, her finger fluttering down almost gracefully to tap one single key on the keyboard.  
The same instant her finger hit the key, the same instant that jet burst into the room, a guitar solo wailed out loudly throughout the Bebop, and the whole ship began to pulse with the latest in rock music. Jet fell straight to the floor. Faye, who was in another room, skittered out of it en route to the source ofts ich she knew had to be Ed's doing. Macintire fell over in his chair and Appledelhi began bobbing his head.  
Edward typed in tune to the beat, surfing the web, making up nonsense lyrics for the far-too-loud music the whole time.  
  
"What the HELL was that?!" Jet yelled. He watched as Ed sat there, grin on her face, her precious computer in her lap, the music well-since gone. He could have sworn the girl looked smug, but then again, Ed was much too innocent for that...wasn't she?  
The grin widened as Ed looked from the angered Jet to Faye, who just seemed freaked out. "Ed found music for party!" she said happily.  
"Party?" Jet asked.  
"Yep yep! Ed wants to paaaaarrrtttttyyyyy!" she droned. She leaped up in one fluid moment and had attached herself to Jet's leg, looking up at him again with puppy eyes. "Pleeease?"  
He cursed under his breath. Why did it have to be puppy eyes? Why the heck did she have to look so damned cute? What would happen if he said no? They did have the funds for it...and maybe it might raise morale...You never knew. Even troops had time for simple parties occasionally.  
He sighed. "All right. You win. But, I'm NOT helping set it up."  
"YAY!" Ed said over-eagerly and let go of his leg, rolling away to go set up.  
  
Faye looked at Jet and smiled a little. Okay, so maybe the guys on this ship weren't as bad as they seemed. Speaking of guys...where was Spike?  
"Did I miss anything?" came an all-too-familiar voice from behind them. All four of the room's occupants turned their gaze to the owner.  
Spike smiled cockily. He spoke cockily. His eyes were vibrant, lit with both rash wisdom and an intensive flare. Faye couldn't help but smile even wider as he made his way down the stairs.  
Jet grinned, "Not a thing, buddy. Not a thing."  
Finally, upon reaching the bottom step, Spike turned to look at Faye. "What's with the grin?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. And now all eyes were on Faye.  
"Why you!" she growled, lunging forward to pound him. She laughed as she did so, though. It was good to have things back to normal.  
  
But how long would they stay that way?

* * *

See you, Space Cowboy!

* * *

Preview:

Spike: Have you ever heard the saying that if you don't learn history, you are doomed to repeat it?

Faye: Yeah, so?

Spike: How do you know if what you are going to repeat is good or bad? And where do you go to learn about the history of relationships?

Faye: Beats me. Go look in a dictionary.

Jet: Next Session: Angel of the Underworld

* * *

There. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Heh, that was an...interesting...Session. Any of you, judging by the name of the next session, able to guess what it's about? I could tell you right here....

maybe....

...

..

..

..

....or I could leave you to guess! yeah, that sounds like fun!


	9. Session 31: Angel of the Underworld Part...

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)  
  
--------------------------Episode #30: Angel of the Underworld (Part 1)------------ -------------------  
  
Disclaimer: And all of the items in this story are STILL not mine.  
  
Authors Note:  
I swear I am sorry for taking so long on all of this. Thank you all for your patience and reviews, it's good to know you still enjoy my fanfictions (especially you Foxx, and trust me, I haven't forgotten your little present). I was wrapped up in redoing some of the older parts of Cowboy Bebop S2, and working on some new Pet Shop of Horrors, Demon Diaries, and Wolf's Rain fictions. Anyway, I'm back now, and I plan to get back to writing often.**

**To my reviewers: YOU ARE THE GREATEST PEOPLE WHO EVER WALKED THE PLANET! -glomps reviewers-  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you)  
  
' ' Indicates thought **

**" "Indicates speaking **

**x x Indicates flashbacks **

**(! !) Indicates authors note, usually music or clip suggestions**

* * *

(! Music suggested: Cosmic Dare (aka Still Sitting Pretty With a Pistol in Hand) !)  
  
"Where are all the cowboys when you need them?" whispered a young teenager with jet black hair to his best friend as they both were pinned to the back wall of an alley in downtown Mars. His buddy just stood still, staring petrified at their captor.  
"There isn't any cowboy in the universe that can catch me," replied the captor, with a voice as smooth as silk. She held her gun to the throat of the first teenager, the one who had spoken, and looked deep into his eyes. There was fear there, fear of the unknown. The fear did nothing for her. Unlike other bounty hunters, she did not feel a rush from causing such fear, nor did she feel remorseful. She looked...empty.  
The emptiness of the outlaws heart and her calm blue eyes was what caused the most fear in the young man. Was she unaware of what she was doing? But, before he could tell, she stuck the gun back in her belt and walked off, brown trenchcoat flailing in the slight breeze that whispered through the alley.  
The coo of a dove echoed down the now silent street to which she vanished. No hope. No hope.  
  
"Spike!" Spike swore he could hear Faye's voice fluttering like a butterfly to invade the peace and quiet of his sleep. He rolled over with a groan. While her voice was angelic in some ways, her attitude was not.  
"SPIKE! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" came the voice again, and then Spike was dragged off the couch to land with an audible 'Thump!' on the floor. He groggily brushed his mop-like hair out of his face and stretched, yawning, blinking.  
Faye tapped her foot irritatedly. Why did she have to be so damn pushy?  
"I'm up," Spike said, managing one of his best cocky, yet melt-your- heart smiles. "What do you want?" His somewhat angry voice betrayed the look however.  
Faye plopped down once again on the table and yawned herself. "Jet sent me to get you. You haven't caught a bounty in weeks, and the old man says he'll have your head if you don't get up off your lazy, good-for- nothing ass and do something." And then she glared at him. "And I agree."  
Oh boy. Faye and Jet ganging up on Spike? This was new. He looked boredly across the room. He didn't feel like going bounty hunting. He just wanted to sleep and eat some more. Just because he wasn't in a suicide mode anymore didn't mean that he felt like rushing out and snagging a bounty head at the moment. He sighed.  
Faye looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "Spike? Are you listening?" She was irritated again, and, Spike supposed, she had every right to be.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," he muttered, standing up and walking off, shoulders hunched, eyes on his feet, towards the launch bay.  
Faye shook her head. Men.  
  
"Mmm! Spike-person leaving? Be back soon?" Ed questioned as she hung upside down from the cockpit door of the swordfish, which was propped open.  
"Yeah," Spike murmured. He didn't really feel like all these distractions, but, then again, what would the bebop be without its little quirks?  
"Bring back a souvenir, okie dokie? A souvenir just for Ed!" she barked happily. Spike could almost imagine a tail hanging from the little red-head, waggling back and forth in pure, innocent pleasure.  
He nodded, and smiled. "Sure," he replied, reaching up and grabbing Ed, pulling her away from the swordfish. The second he grabbed her, though, she pulled away and jumped down on the floor, rolling off with a light- hearted chorus of "Circles, shapes, triangles, squares...."  
He climbed into his precious baby, getting a feel for the controls again. When you've had a near-death experience, it takes a while to get used to things again. He brushed a hand across the dashboard, over the armrest of the single seat....this was paradise. He didn't need any other girls other then his swordfish. Especially not...then again, Faye was rather cute...  
Cursing himself, he revved up the engine and launched, pushing his thoughts of Faye into the very back of his head.  
  
Screaming, yelling, running the other direction...all of these signaled a stupid outlaw, an easy bounty head for someone as experienced as Spike. While everyone else was running in the other direction, screaming, shoving, pushing; Spike walked down the path, whistling a tune and twirling his Glock 30 in one hand.  
Maybe after he caught a bounty, jet and Faye might lay off of him for a while. And someone who showed themselves THIS much in public couldn't possibly be a challenge. Or could they? Spike seemed to recall that one man, the bioterrorist, who had blown up whole vehicles in public. Vincent Volaju had proved a challenge, so who was to say that something like that couldn't happen again?  
Spike was unprepared in all aspects for the reality before him as he turned the corner onto a desolate street.  
  
Two bodies, teenage boys, lay sprawled out on the ground, shot full of holes. Spike was no detective, yet he could tell the murderer was still around. The wounds were fresh, and the air around him was thick with tension.  
"Freeze," said an oddly familiar voice, just as the bounty hunter was about to turn. He froze on the spot, chilled to the bone by that oddly ordinary voice, that voice that could come from no other.  
"Turn," came his instructions, simply. He could hear a pistol being locked and loaded behind his back, knew that when he turned around he would be met by the cold steel of the gun barrel against his chest, a threat. Now was his chance to run, or possibly bust out with some karate moves to get the gun away from his attacker. Or he could just turn and fire.  
Spike turned, obeying. There was just something about that voice...  
"Spike Spiegal, at last we finally meet," spoke the golden blonde standing before him. Her eyes were hidden by large black sunglasses, a brown trenchcoat covering her body, a pistol, just as he had thought, in her hand, pressed against his chest.  
"Julia?"

* * *

Commercial time...

Now tell me, how many of you all think that this bounty head is actually Julia? And do you think she's a ghost, or perhaps she never died either, etc. Tell me what you think!

Next part of this session coming soon!


	10. Session 31: Angel of the Underworld Part...

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning (otakuofstormyahoo.com)

* * *

****  
--------------------------Episode #31: Angel of the Underworld (Part 2)----- --------------------------****

* * *

Disclaimer: And all of the items in this story are STILL not mine.  
  
Authors Note:  
The other day I was trying to write this at Marine Biology camp. Sadly, I never got further then the title! Every time I'd go to type "Underworld", my mind would get sidetracked and it would be, instead, "Underwater". Lol Anyway, here is part 2! P.S. Apologies to my dear friend Rena if she happens to read this, the name just fit the character, and there is no offense meant.  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you   
  
' ' Indicates thought **

**" "Indicates speaking **

**x x Indicates flashbacks **

**(! !) Indicates authors note, usually music or clip suggestions**

* * *

(! Music suggested: "Gotta Knock a Little Harder" !)  
  
"Julia?" Spike asked, both astonished and dismayed. If it was, then two questions would need to be answered: 1) How, and 2) Why the hell was she pointing that thing at him? Okay, last time she had pointed a pistol at him, her voice had betrayed the fact that she wasn't there to shoot him. This time she just sounded like some weird, off-her-rocker psycho bitch.  
If it wasn't Julia, then how did she know his name? And what did she want with the "Just-a-humble-bounty-hunter"?  
  
She seemed to be quite enjoying watching all these thoughts flit around his face. As a martial artist, it was usually terribly hard, if not altogether impossible, to see any emotional reactions from Spike. But this girl had gotten past his defenses just with her looks. His only weakness.  
She scowled at the name, as if it were a vile taste in her mouth. Her voice changed from cocky-evil to icy-evil in about two seconds, as she replied in a tigerish way, "No, my name is Rena."  
Rena? So she wasn't Julia...but the looked almost exactly alike! What was this woman? An evil twin or something?  
"I've searched all over for you, Spike. You're not an easy hunter to find, I'll admit." Easy? Heh. All he did was sleep on the BeBop as it floated along all day.  
"I'm going to kill you now, Spike. I'm going to prove that I am greater then the greatest of the outlaws, greater then the entire red Dragon Syndicate." Her gun barrel shoved deeper into his chest as she talked, but Spike didn't seem to be paying attention. Part of him was thinking, desperately, 'Just shut up the talking and shoot me dammit.' But, what would the fun be if he went down without a fight?  
So he put on that cocky smile that seemed to say, "I can kick anyone's arse, even a freak like you," and he stared at her with those fierce eyes that were so unafraid, they seemed to strike terror into those around them. Then he said, calmly, "Go ahead and shoot me." And he shrugged and yawned.  
It worked. Irritation creeped about the outlaws face. Amazingly, though, it disappeared the moment it appeared. "Your little games won't work on me, Spike." She said, smiling again. She reached with one hand and removed the glasses, sliding them lazily into her pocket.  
"Let's just see how well you can fight," she muttered, looking at him with a cocky smile and fearless eyes that matched his own almost perfectly. Lashing out with her leg, tossing her pistol aside at the same time, the fight began.  
Spike jumped backwards, easily dodging her attempt to trip him. He ducked low, launching a kick upwards at her as she stood, but she rolled to the side. He tried a roundhouse kick. She blocked with her arm. She threw some good punches at him, but each one was blocked or missed its mark.  
And so it went for a good long time, both fighters evenly matched. 'She's got skill,' Spike thought as yet another kick missed, and then he narrowly escaped one of hers. "It's been a long time since my last martial arts fight.'  
Rena wasn't even breathing hard as she dipped out of the way of his attacks and returned blows both quickly and powerfully. She was both graceful and powerful, and Spike could tell that she had a great deal of pride in her skills. Shame that she was a bounty head, and he a bounty hunter.  
He shot down towards the ground, moving his leg out as if to trip her, but at the last second his kick changed direction, sailing upwards into her abdomen as she made a move to jump backwards. He watched as she fell back, winded, but immediately tried to get up.  
Click. Spike's loaded gun barrel looked straight down into her face. The tables had turned. He knew she still wasn't going down without a fight, so he kept his awareness high, waiting to see just what she would do.  
Rena opened her mouth to speak, a look of both hatred and awe in her face. Hate that he had beaten her. Awe that he had actually been able to land a kick, catch her off guard. No bounty hunter had ever even touched her before. She wouldn't get to say what she needed to say, though, for at just that moment, a whistle split the air, high pitched and furious.  
Spike was distracted for that mere second, and she took this time to her advantage. She kicked the gun out of his hand and jumped to her feet. Turning her back to him, she sprinted a short way down the street. As she reached the end of the street, Spike had his gun ready and was about to incapacitate Rena. She wasn't worried. She turned her head slowly around to look at him, with large doe-like eyes, that, although they looked innocent, still had their cockiness.  
"See you around, Bounty-boy," she said, and gave him a knowing sort of smirk, and then disappeared. 

'Who was she really? Why did she look just like Julia? She acted nothing like her though...' Spike's mind was reeling. He lay on the couch on the Bebop, his eyes closed, but, for once, unable to fall asleep. What had happened back there? He could have shot her. Why didn't he?  
Odd. Something was nudging his side repeatedly. It was starting to get on his nerves...  
He blinked his eyes opened to see a spiky-haired red-head nudging her head into his side over and over and over...  
"Edward?" he asked, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Souvenir! Something good for Ed! YaY!"  
Souvenir. Shit.  
He reached into his jacket, which was hung next to the bed, hoping for something to give to Edward to get her out of his face. Something, anything, would work. If he couldn't find anything...well, it was never a good thing to see Ed mad.  
Aha! "Here you go, Ed," he said, handing her an empty coke-a-cola can.  
"Yippee!" Ed sang, grabbing her treasure and running off to add it to her hoard.  
He smiled. Ed: the best way to get rid of all your depression instantly.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Ed: Yay! Episode about Ed!**

**Spike: Everybody run for the hills!**

**Faye: -hides-**

**Jet: -hides-**

**Erin: Hey guys, remember your lines! -whacks Faye-**

**Faye: Oh yeah, this Episode is for Foxx's B-day which was kind of a long time ago....**

**Ed: next Sessssion: Session 32: Cat In The Cradle

* * *

**

**That about wraps up this Session. Mmmm actiony.... Stay tuned for Session 32, coming soon to a computer near you!**


	11. Session 32: Cat In the Cradle Part 1

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning )**  
  
**--------------------------Episode #32: Cat In the Cradle-------------------- -----------  
  
Disclaimer: And all of the items in this story are STILL not mine.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Geez, it's been a month since I last wrote. I apologize to everyone. I was caught up in voice acting, so I was a bit busy. I didn't mean to forget you. That, and I had no ideas as to what or how to write this chapter. But I'm all better now. Anyway.. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FOXX!  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you  
  
' ' Indicates thought **

**" "Indicates speaking **

**x x Indicates flashbacks **

**(! !) Indicates authors note, usually music or clip suggestions**

* * *

LURCH!

The Bebop rocked suddenly to the side, tossing its passengers and supplies into the walls. It was all Jet could do to keep a hold on his precious bonsai's as he was thrown back-first into the wall. As the ship settled again, he collapsed to the floor and growled, "What the hell?"  
  
It wasn't more then five minutes later that the whole crew (idiots included) was standing in the main room of the Bebop, surrounding a little red head and her computer. Jet had a death-hold on the bonsai trees, afraid that they would be smashed should another bump, or whatever that was, come along. Spike looked beat up pretty badly. Being thrown against a wall with your wounds still not healed up can hurt like heck. As for Faye....well, she had been in the shower when it had happened, so you can probably guess what she looked like now, wrapped in her towel and shivering because of the fact that hot water still had never been fixed.

"Ed?" Jet asked as she typed away, bringing up some sort of file.

"Hush hush!" Ed scolded, typing faster, more furious.

The screen of the computer suddenly burst to life and the image of a young man came up on it. He looked to be around 17 maybe, with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Spike was reminded of Shin and his brother when he saw the face, but he shook it out of his mind. The man spoke calmly. "Radical Edward, I've found you at last."

Well if that didn't take the words right out of the Bebop crew's mouths. Looking for Ed? How often did that happen?

"So Ed has been found?" she asked in her usual innocent tone. The man ignored her comment as if she hadn't spoken. Perhaps he didn't like playing childish games. He continued. "I am code-named Solar Saturn," he said.

"Solar Saturn?" repeated Faye. "that's the hacker I saw on Big Shots yesterday."

"How much?" whispered Jet, trying to make sure that Saturn wouldn't hear them.

"10 million," Saturn interrupted. "But you won't be catching me anytime soon."

"We'll see....bout that," Spike murmured with a yawn. Even worse then being bashed around with an injured arm was being bashed around ASLEEP with an injured arm.

"Hmph," replied the kid, and then turned his attention back to Ed. "Edward?" he asked, looking confused. Ed had already well lost interest in this. She rolled around in circles around the computer, Ein following her.

Suprisingly, Saturn didn't get angry. He actually laughed at the little show going on before his eyes.

Edward froze at the laugh and looked at him, head cocked like a puppies in confusion. "Meow?" she said. That's when the laugh turned from innocent into deadly. Saturn's eyes flashed open as his laugh became malicious, maniacal. They were filled with both overwhelming anger and a sense of triumph. Controlling the laughter for a mere moment, he spoke, his voice sharp as glass and deadly as the blade of a knife. "Edward, you? The most renown, the youngest hacker? You are a complete idiot!" He cracked up again, but got it under control much quicker this time and finished. "Right now, Edward, as we speak, your ship is caught in my trap."

"Nya?" Ed looked around. What did he mean by trap? "Ed sees nothing," she stated.

The rest of the bebop crew was bewildered too. What trap? There looked like nothing was wrong with the ship, except for the fact it was a rusty bucket of bolts, nuts and screws, but that couldn't be helped. But a trap? Here? Who was this guy? Why the hell was he messing with them?

"I challenge you, Edward. I challenge you to escape my ingenious little trap. However, it wouldn't be any fun if there weren't rules to this game."

"Edward likes games!" Ed said, grinning, her attention falling back on Saturn as he spoke.

"You must escape within 2 hours, otherwise...something bad might happen to you and your friends."

"Something bad?" Ed said, pondering this. "To Ed and spike-person and Faye-Faye?"

"Yes," replied Saturn. "Something VERY bad. However, if you beat me, I may give you something good."

"Yay! Something good for Ed!"

"Do you accept, Radical Edward?" he asked. Like she had any choice. If she refused, he'd just kill them now. Saturn smirked. He was the greatest hacker. There would be no one better then him.

'Don't do it Ed,' Jet prayed. 'I don't want the ship broken even more...'

'Oh boy' Faye thought.

'I'm going back to bed as soon as this guy shuts his yap....maybe I'll kick his ass later,' thought Spike with another yawn.

"Okie dokie!" Ed said with a big grin. Faye and Jet smacked themselves in the head.

Saturn smiled, and then the computer shut itself off. The lights on the Bebop flickered as it suddenly came to an abrupt halt. "Good" said a voice over the speakers of the bebop. And then, Saturn was gone, as well as all electricity on the ship.

"Damn," muttered Jet.

* * *

**Short, yes I know. It's just an introduction for this episode. (This is going to be a ick-arse episode too, just for those of you who want to know.) I swear i will update sooner!**


	12. Session 32: Cat In the Cradle Part 2

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning )  
  
--------------------------Episode #32: Cat In the Cradle (Part 2)----------- --------- -----------  
  
Disclaimer: And all of the items in this story are STILL not mine.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey ya'll! I'm back after a short break. Well, not really a break, since I was busy with some other stories. Might I suggest, to all you RK fans, "Rain: A Shinomori Story"? Or perhaps some of you have already read it. Haha, my parents are currently yelling at me about my choice in Halloween costumes. I'll either be cosplaying Seres Victoria or Julia (Cowboy Bebop) . Both of which, my parents are 100% sure, are sluts.  
  
As always, there are suggestions for music/clips in this. Note: You do not have to listen to the music/watch the clip; it's just a suggestion. If you can't find the music, feel free to email me. I'll be more then happy to send it to you  
  
' ' Indicates thought **

**" "Indicates speaking **

**x x Indicates flashbacks**

** (! !) Indicates authors note, usually music or clip suggestions**

* * *

SMASH!  
"Ow! Sir Appledelhi, get off my arm!" Macintire yelled from across the ship. Apparently, when the lights had gone out, Appledelhi had fallen on top of his whining assistant.  
"Father Figure!" yelled Ed and shot to her feet. However, she didn't get far before tripping over Ein and slamming into Faye, who, much to everyone's dismay, was STILL in her towel, shivering and wet. Hey, it wasn't her fault. With all the excitement, she hadn't had time to go and change, and she definitely wasn't doing it in the dark.  
So Faye reacted to the crash in a typical Faye way. She screamed her head off and thrashed about.  
Jet, the only sane one left, sighed. "Spike?" he asked.  
No answer. Oh well.  
"Is this how the great Bebop Crew reacts to a simple little attack?" taunted Saturn over the loudspeakers. "I would have expected more from the great Edward Wong and her crew."  
"Nyaa?" asked Ed. For those who can't speak Edward, here's a translation: "That thing works?"  
"HER crew?" Jet bellowed, stomping over to where one of the loudspeakers was. "Now just hold on there a moment! This is MY ship!"  
Faye, sensing everyone else's anger, suddenly felt herself at the boiling point. "WHY YOU SNOT-NOSED LITTLE TWERP! I DARE YOU TO COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO ME YOURSELF!! IN PERSON!!"  
The ship rocked back and forth hard, knocking both Faye and Jet to the ground and sending Ed rolling in the dark to the other side of the ship.  
"Good enough?" asked Saturn. "Heh," he said, as if his attention were suddenly drawn elsewhere. "Looks like another playmate."  
Jet's eyes shot to the window. 'Damn you Spike,' he thought.  
  
The swordfish flew with ease through the sky.  
Spike had grown tired with this kids whining and complaining. It had interrupted his nap, and he was going to get some payback for it. So he snuck out on the swordfish, and flipped on his radar, trying to find the ship that the little devil was hiding on.  
His screen switched on. "Not so fast, cowboy," said Saturn with such calm, Spike felt slightly more ticked.  
"Aww shoot, and I thought this would be an easy bounty," Spike retorted, a toying smirk on his face.  
Saturn grinned. "Afraid not! You have yet to see my trap."  
"Trap?" Spike said, then yawned. "Go right ahead."  
The swordfish halted suddenly, jerking Spike forward. Spike's first reaction was to grit his teeth and rub his neck. Then he turned his head to the screen. "Aw, you gave me whiplash," he teased. "I should return the favor!"  
There was a large target on his screen, another ship, and he was in just the right direction to fire. He launched a single pulse cannon shot at the ship, absolutely sure he had gotten it. One hundred percent sure. He failed to see Saturn's smile though. Nor the fact that the ship on the radar wasn't making any move out of the way.  
The "enemy" ship didn't move until it was too late, and by then it was hit hard in the wing, and suddenly burst into flames on one wing.  
Saturn's picture shrunk to fill half of the small video screen as another pilots video came on.  
"What the hell were you do-"the voice paused, the face dropping in shock. The pilot brushed a hand back through her brown hair, her dark eyes wide with shock. She wore a black tank top, and a different jacket then Spike last recalled her wearing. Her last one was pink. This one was dark purple. Even so, he still recognized her on sight.  
"Electra? It's been a while," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Spike?" she asked, but then suddenly, as if awaking from a dream, her attention shot back to the matter at hand. "Spike! What the hell were you doing shooting me down?" This could get tricky. She was trapped in a ship that he had tried to shoot down.  
Spike's eyes connected with Saturn's. Saturn smirked. "Damn you," muttered Spike. He tried to start the ship, but it wouldn't move. It was like it was...trapped...in something. A net maybe?  
"Spike, there's something stuck on your left wing!" Electra said with a slight urgency.  
Spike turned his head to look and found that, surprise!, he saw it too. A real thin wire. That was what was keeping his ship here in this spot? He wouldn't allow it. Gunning the ship harder, he turned his head back again. He hadn't moved an inch.  
"What is this stuff made of?"  
"Titanium diamond alloy. It's nearly indestructible."  
  
"Ed, do you got that computer up yet?" Jet asked.  
"Patience grassy-hop!" Ed mumbled, connecting wires in the pitch darkness, with Jet hovering somewhere near her shoulder. Faye had gone off to get dressed, having finally given into the fact that it was insufferable to stand around half-naked.  
"We don't have all day Ed!"  
Just as he said the word Ed, the computer screen flashed on. 'Enter password' it said. Ed typed furiously away, hacking her way through level after level, attempting to break through Solar's defenses.  
'Hang in there Spike,' Jet prayed. Spike was such a moron. How could he NOT have seen the wires waiting to entrap him?  
  
"Electra!" Spike said. "I've got a plan!"  
"What?" she said, surprised the "moron" could think, let alone make a plan.  
Not caring that Saturn was listening in, Spike asked, "Do you have any weapons in the rust bucket of yours?"  
Electra's eyebrows knit together. "It's brand new, I'll have you know. I've got everythin-"  
"Fire it straight in front of me," Spike instructed, cutting her off.  
"Alright..."  
"On 3," he said.  
"3," Spike started, waiting for just the right moment.  
"Honestly, you don't think you can break free, do you?" Saturn asked with a laugh.  
"2.." Electra said.  
  
"1, Zero!" yelled Ed from inside the Bebop, which lurched once more suddenly at the same time Electra's ship fired.  
  
It was time to see what the Bebop Crew was truly made of.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Spike: 3...2..1! Fire Electra!**

**Electra: Aw Spike, must this all be about work. I haven't seen you in ages. I have to as...did you find the woman you were looking for?**

**Spike: ......**

**Electra: And what is this about solar and Ed? Do i sense puppy love?**

**Faye: eww Ed and that creep? get real**

**Jet: Next Session: Doggy Dog the 4th**

* * *

**Okay so that wraps it up for Episode 32. You like? review then!! No reviews, no more story! :[**

**I apologize for not writing in a while. I've been busy as of late. I didn't get a chance to do some real writing until now. Oh and as for Electra...you expected me to leave my favorite character out of Season 2? i don't think so. **

**Cya soon!**


	13. Session 33: Doggy Dog the 4th Part 1

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning )  
  
-------------------------Episode 33: Doggy Dog the 4th (Part I) -----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Authors Note: WHOOHOO This is the awesomest episode! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have to get better at updating quicker. –sweatdrop-  
  
' ' Indicates thinking**

**" "Indicates speaking**

**x x Indicates flashbacks**

**(! !)Indicates authors note (usually tells you what music to listen to, or clip to watch)**

* * *

KABOOM! 

Electra's guns fired a huge blast of missiles right towards spike's ship, and that was exactly what he was hoping for, expecting from her. The "sword" on the front of the swordfish shot out, creating an energy blast which pretty much absorbed the power of Electra's shot. This, of course, caused Spike's attack to be at least three times as powerful. But he didn't aim it fully at the net in front of him. Instead, he targeted a little area about 10 Earth miles ahead of him, a spot in space that seemed nothing more then just stars and blackness, like all else.

"I'm ready for you, Saturn," he said, grinning, knowing somehow, with his cat-like instincts, that this was going to work.

* * *

The lights flashed on, the BeBop roared to life beneath it's crew's very feet. Edward clapped her hands gaily, grinning with pure childish satisfaction. Jet grabbed for the nearest thing to steady himself, but still got thrashed into a nearby table in the bump. Faye was the unluckiest perhaps. She slammed right into the wall, hard. How she managed to keep conscious, no one would ever know (not that they would care, anyway).

"Ed, watch what you're doin'!" yelled Jet, standing again and shaking a fist at the girl. Lucky for him, his fake arm had been what crashed into the table.

"Boom boom boom! Time for big pretty lights! Big fire!" Ed sang out, and tapped a few more keys: one level after another of the other ship's security dropped off.

The time was now.

* * *

"C'mon," Spike said, firing the blast straight forward and pushing the ship's throttle against the net, like a fly caught in a spider's web. The swordfish made the most horrendous crunching and lurching sounds as it fought against the web, but it was pretty much stuck. Oh well, the blast had to make it.

The energy shot forward quite a ways before getting stuck in the netting.

"Dammit!" muttered Spike, but his eyes were locked on that one bright point in space. He wasn't giving up yet.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you," said Electra's voice quite suddenly, "but thanks to you, I've got about five minutes tops before this thing explodes, thanks to you."

Spike couldn't help but smirk as he stated, "Like you haven't been in worse situations."

Electra's mouth drew up in a bit of a frown, but she turned her eyes back to the attack, crossed her finger, and waited. The whole time, her ship blared its shrilling alarm, warning her that it was going to blow momentarily, whether she was inside it or not.

* * *

"So, Edward, have you given up yet? You may have gotten power back in your little ship, but still, you have no chance to-" Saturn bragged, but was cut off quite suddenly by Ed.

"Edward wins!" Ed replied, grinning brightly.

"What?" Saturn, Faye, and Jet all said at once, staring dumbfoundedly at the red-headed girl.

"Lookie!" Ed uttered, pointing outside, towards Spike's ship.

"No! NO!" raged Saturn. "It's not possible!"

The wires were receding back into his ship, drawing away from Spike's and Electra's ships. And, at the same time, the blast was breaking free.

This was all Spike needed.

* * *

With a push of the throttle once more, the swordfish shot forward, blade extended, towards the blast. The energy caught onto the blade, and, well, the rest was history. Spike soared forward, the swordfishes blade gleaming with victory as it pierced straight into the spot it had been aimed at, and the ship of Solar Saturn became suddenly visible: a large, hulking black ship.

The blade slashed straight into the side of the ship, and then exploded brightly, taking out quite a bit of Solar's precious base.

"Alright!" cried Faye and Jet.

"He did it.." Electra said, awestruck.

"WHEEEEEEEE" Ed rolled across the floor, having lost interest in this game, now that she had won.

"NOOOO!" screamed Solar Saturn in a maniacal way, as if his whole world had just been ripped from him in one blazing moment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Spike piloted the swordfish into the docking area of the Bebop, stepped out, and walked into the main room with two others.

Saturn, head hung in a defeated manner, trudged along behind Spike Spiegal. He couldn't believe it: his whole base, destroyed. That girl had broken his codes! She had beaten him! Now, he was as good as dead. They would take him in, he'd be locked up in jail…and…He shivered. Nowadays, there were no cases in which underage people would be tried with less charge. Everyone, no matter what the age, was tried as an adult.

For the things he had done, he would be as good as dead. He knew that. But it didn't bother him. He had lost! Him! The Solar Saturn! The hacker who had broken the codes to more then eight different planets, in at least two hundred places per planet. And he had been beaten by a girl. Not to mention a girl younger then him.

Electra found herself staring at the kid, unable not to think that the look on the boys face resembled, just barely Vincent Volaju's. She shivered, as if just the name brought a chill up her spine.

Spike looked back at them like they were both mental.

"So, what should we do with the kid?" Jet asked, yawning a bit, but looking Saturn over carefully. This was the kid that had damaged the Bebop? Kind of a humorous idea.

"Lock him up and throw away the key!" Faye said, angrily, shaking her fist at the boy. She had managed to get dressed before Spike brought his prisoner back, and now she had a bone to pick with the guy who had damaged her beautiful looks.

"Faye!" Jet scolded.

Saturn gave no response to any of this, he just looked down at the ground.

"Don't you 'Faye' me, Jet! Do you know what it's like to take a shower and get thrown about in the COLD water, because SOMEONE hasn't fixed the water yet?"

"DON'T YOU START THAT-" Jet started.

And then it was no good trying to break up the fight anymore. Spike sighed, yawned, rubbed groggily t his eyes. Electra's eyes widened.

"Do they fight like this all of the time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to Spike.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Spike said, dazed.

Electra was about to say something else, when, suddenly, Saturn let out a yelp. Both turned to see him pinned to the ground, Ed on top of him.

"Nyaa?" Ed said, grabbing a hold of his cheeks and stretching them out, then laughing about the funny face it made.

Saturn sat there, startled, then slowly pushed the girl off of him, sitting up, and then standing. He turned away. His shoulders shook, his fists balled. He wanted nothing more then to punch her out. He wanted to kill her for beating him. Then he would be the winner.

But, instead, he turned back to her and put his hand out for a handshake.

"Good job, Edward."

She, being Ed, ignored the handshake, and instead asked, "Something good for Ed? Ed gets something good right?"

"Uh," Saturn started, then turned his head away as if embarrassed. "I...apologize," he said. "It was destroyed on my ship."

"Ohhhh…" Ed said, sadly, her face drooping a little.

"C'mon," said Spike, grabbing Saturn's hand and dragging him towards one of the rooms. "It's a long ride to the nearest police station."

Saturn froze up, but obeyed, following Spike to the room. He cast one last look back at Ed, watching her tilt her head like a puppy, once more.

'What…' he thought, 'do you want from me?'

* * *

**Commercial Time! It's time to finish up these extra-long episodes here. I'd say they're pretty good and actiony, though, which is what i was shooting for. It's basically and Ed and Spike heroism type thing, if you haven't noticed yet. Spike and and Ed are doing all the work, while Jet and faye are sitting around. Good saying for this chapter: "Every dog has his day". The next episode I think will be about Faye, even if I don't like her too much. **

**Think of Solar Saturn as sort of a mood swing kid. He's got his crazy side, his calculating side, and then his shy, whiny, sensitive side. He's only a teenager. I think he came to me sort of as a whim. I wanted another hacker, someone to challenge Ed, who was the epitamy of all the psychos I've seen in anime. However, Saturn came about instead. Think of Seta Soujiro (Rurouni kenshin) mixed with Masao (Mars) and add in a bit of more favorable characters, such as Sasuke (Naruto) and Hasunuma (Eerie Queerie). Interesting!**

**I will update soon! I promise!**


	14. Session 33: Doggy Dog the 4th Part 2

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0  
  
A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning )  
  
-------------------------Episode 33: Doggy Dog the 4th (Part II) -----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Authors Note: So...where have I been all this time? Uh, let's see. I've hurt my back, had a thousand and one chores to do, and I'm working on both a novel and a cosplay outfit for this year's Otakucon. Oh yes, and the schoolwork. GAH! How I loathe homework. On a lighter note, I'm going to advertise for a moment. Yes, please forgive me, don't shoot me. At least I didn't hide it in subliminal messages like I planned.**

**Here's the ad:**

**If you've got a completely heartbreaking or thoughtful Rurouni Kenshin story here on , please, please join my C2 community!**

**That is all. This half of the episode is dedicated to my friends at the RVHS anime club: Xeno, Hadley, Joseph, Cecily, Nina, Sam, Conte, Oniichan, Ta-kun, Danielle, Katie, and T-Man!  
  
' ' Indicates thinking**

**" "Indicates speaking**

**x x Indicates flashbacks**

**(! !)Indicates authors note (usually tells you what music to listen to, or clip to watch)**

* * *

Food? He didn't want any. What is this water they keep speaking of? A blanket; a pillow? He didn't deserve such luxuries when he was such a failure. His only comfort was the darkness of the room, and the one window looking out into an even more endless darkness.

There were no stars out there, as far as he could see. It was space, but there were no stars. If there were, Solar was blind to them, and he was quite glad of this. The darkness...the darkness was the only comfort he deserved, and it was also the only thing he wanted.

Days passed. His body got weaker, his mind sharper. He fancied he could see better. He pondered the destruction of the crew of this ship so many times. He prepared himself mentally. He trained as he had been taught to so long ago by the man that would remain nameless, even to the boy. The whole time, his body became paler, weaker, as it sat there in that dark room, chained by the wrists to a bedpost.

'I'll kill them all...' he thought to himself, on the verge of losing his sanity one evening. Four, maybe five days he had sat in here, rejecting the food and water. How had he even managed to live this long without either of these staple items? He didn't know, didn't care.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the ship, a very unsportsman-like game of Shogi was taking place.

"For Christ's sake, Spike! Ein plays better then you!" Jet roared, as Spike watched the game with a yawn. It was quite comical to the bounty hunter: the old man sitting there, hunkered over the pieces as if to take them all in his arms and proclaim them his, and the dog sitting on the board itself, looking at the man with one of those inquisitive, "what in the world are you thinking?" looks.

"Then why don't you make HIM your new partner?" droned Spike through a yawn.

"It's not the same," groaned Jet. "You can't play with an animal!"

"Tell that to him, Jet," Spike said, turning his head and looking at the board a moment, before finishing, "You've lost."

"I-"Jet paused, as if unbelieving, turning his head to the board, and then jumping backwards, about five feet in the air, as he exclaimed, "I've lost! But-but how?"

Ein just yawned, curled up, and went to sleep on the game board.

"Ya know," said Spike after a moment, "I think sometimes that dog is smarter then we think he is."

"Smarter then you at least," Jet said, joking, but his tone was as gruff as usual.

"SHUT UP!"

Both men jumped at the sound of the anguished cry from across the ship, Spike drawing his gun, Jet merely turning his head in confusion.

"What was that?" asked Spike, as both rushed towards there, eager to see what it was that was causing such a racket.

"Ed!" jet said, his pace quickening.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sasaso?" Ed whined, her head poking into the unusually dark room as she uttered her trademark nickname for the prisoner who sat before her. She didn't think of this poor kid as a prisoner. In fact, if Spike and Jet had let her, she would have loved the company of someone her own age.

"What?" he spat in an emotionless sort of voice. Saturn wasn't as cruel as he seemed sometimes, and there was something about the weird little girl that sparked a sort of kindness in him. Still, he was none too happy about being locked away in this place. His eyes looked towards her, but his head remained as it was, bowed lightly against his chest.

"Sasaso hungry?" she asked, tilting her head in that puppy-like way of hers, as she held out a cup of noodles.

You see, the Bebop had, already, run out of the vast amount of food supplies it had received from Ed and her father. They were now right back where they had started: noodles and eggs. They now depended upon Solar's reward money for food.

"No," he said, coldly, looking away.

"Oh...." Mumbled Ed, sadly.

"Stop it," he growled suddenly. "This is the third day you've come in here and tried to get me to eat that nasty stuff you call food. What if I don't want to?" Now his voice raised, quite remarkably. He had gone in an instant from the saddened, weak prisoner, to the angry, menacing psycho again. "What if I want to die!"

Now, die was a new word to Edward. Ed had never seen anyone die firsthand, really. She had no idea as to what happened to a person when they died. Perhaps, she thought it was some kind of food. Otherwise, she just didn't understand.

"Die?" she questioned.

"That's right," he said, "I want to die! I want to just disappear altogether!" And now came the part he hadn't meant to said. He shouted, albeit rather quietly, "And I want to take you with me!"

"Disappear? Run away?" Ed muttered, eyes on Saturn now, catching each of his movements, even in such darkness. She was trying her hardest to understand. "With Ed?"

"SHUT UP!" he cried, lunging for her. The chains on his arms yanked him back, held him down, but he fought them wildly, like a wild animal would fight should it be captured to be taken to some sort of zoo. He growled, roared like a beast and tore at the chains, these handcuffs, fighting to get free of them.

Ed backed away slowly, fear clear in her eyes, but also a curiosity of this young man before her. She waited until he had been pulling on the chains for several minutes, exhausting himself, before she reached out a hand and stepped forward, just to see if she could touch him. She didn't know why, she just felt the need to do so.

That was the second when Jet burst in, pulling her away as Spike shoved the barrel of the gun right into Saturn's face.

"Pity," Spike muttered. "to have to cause you more pain just because you can't sit still for another day. Calm down, relax. Prison's not so bad most times...Hey!"

Saturn bit the gun hard, clenching it tightly in his teeth, shaking his head to dislodge the weapon from Spike Spiegal's hand.

Spike had had enough for today, though. Tired of the young bounties' antics, he delivered a sharp blow to Saturn's stomach, and the boy coughed suddenly, collapsing, unconscious.

'Damn....it.....all.....' Saturn thought just as his vision went dark.

* * *

Ed didn't go back to that room for the remainder of the trip. At times, she would sit near it, and watch the door with longing. She wanted to know more. She had never met anyone like Saturn before. What she would give to learn more about him! But, he was not merely some machine to be taken apart and toyed with! He was a living, breathing, seventeen-year-old.

* * *

Finally, they reached, ironically, Saturn's Juvenile Bounty Prison (known as the SJBP). As Spike led the young boy down from the ship, he nearly had to lean Solar against him because the boy was so weak.

Spike, once they had landed, had taken Solar Saturn in the Swordfish to the SJBP, trying hard not to grin now as he thought of all the money that he could get from this bounty. Things were starting to look up.

That was before the little scene.

Edward, the clever stowaway, had managed her way onto the swordfish. Don't ask how, because Spike wouldn't have any idea. Now, just as Spike was about to turn over the boy, Edward jumped out of seemingly nowhere, making a graceful ten point land right on Spikes head.

"Radical Edward?" Saturn mumbled, turning his head upwards towards her, eyes wide.

Edward gave a little sob as she clung to Spike. "Sasaso! Sasaso!" she sobbed, dropping her head so she could look Spike directly in the face from upside down. "Spike-person not going to lock Sasaso away?"

"Edward?" he asked, confused as hell. Let's sum up what he knows: a) that Edward is on his head, b) that Ed apparently likes Saturn, and, finally, c) that he is in no way able to understand what the hell is going on.

Ed sobbed quietly, fakely, as she look at him.

"Fine!" he said, deciding it best to just step out of the way in this case. "I'll let him go. If you get down."

"But-" Saturn objected. "If you let me go, I'll just come after you again!"

"Then I'll be ready for you again, kid."

"But!"

"Jet's going to kill me for letting you go, but I'd rather get Ed off my case. Even if it means," and he sighed almost sadly, "Noodles for the next three months or so."

"I-uh.."

Ed, the whole while this exchange had been going on, was having quite the happy time on Spike's head. Now, as he unlocked the handcuffs and freed the kid, she jumped down. She refrained from jumping on Saturn, however. Instead, they both straightened themselves a little, looking at each other once more, sizing each other up.

"I...well, thank you," Saturn said. Then, a bit snobbishly, he added, "Don't think you've won though!"

Edward grinned, and seemed about to say something, when Spike interrupted. "If you don't get going now, kid, I really am going to turn you in."

"Right," Saturn said, narrowing his eyes and looking back up at Spike. "The next time we meet, I'll be stronger then you, even."

Spike laughed a little. "I doubt so, but we'll see," he said in his cocky way.

Saturn nodded, and was gone. His feet carried him slowly, but still with a certain hurry, towards his unknown destiny.

* * *

And, three nights and 9 cups of noodles each later, as well as a half dozen eggs each, the Bebop crew received a mysterious package: A hundred thousand woolongs for the crew themselves and a bouquet of red/orange roses from someone who signed their name only as Sasaso.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Faye: What? A race? Ten million woolongs?**

**Electra: Only girls can enter? And what's this? The mysterious blonde woman enters as well.**

**Spike: The heated rivalry of the once in a lifetime race, the girls of Bebop soaring to victory in the one and only...**

**Ed: Session 34: Cats on Mars!**

**All: See you later, Space Cowboy!**

* * *

**Well, so ends another charming episode of Cowboy Bebop. I fear I was a bit out of character in this one, but I tried my best. The next one will be pretty cool though, and I'll try to keep in character a little better. In case the preview wasn't enough, I'll give you a little behind the scenes of the next episode!**

**There's a great race being held on Mars, in which a huge obstacle course has been set up, and the first person to finish wins 10 million woolongs. Now, you see, the catch is, it's one of those "girls only" competitions. Not only that, but Faye has decided to enter. And with her, Electra as well to prove she is much better then stubborn old Mrs. Valentine. Rena, that odd Julia reincarnate, or whatever she is, has also entered, and Radical Edward, who wishes to prove herself as an actual bounty hunter for the first time! Heated rivalries, catfights, and all out war shall soon occur!**

**Be watching for the next session, coming soon to a little glowy screen near you!**

**-Erin**


	15. Session 34: Cats On Mars Part 1

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0 **

A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning

Episode 34: Cats On Mars (Part I)

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

**Authors Note: Dear Lord, how long has it been since I updated this? Forever and a day it seems. Blame it on two people, mind you: Faye Valentine and Edward Elric. On Faye's part, she is, for me, an incredibly hard character to write, seeing as how I don't entirely identify with the little...well, let's not go there. But I love 'er anyways. She kicks ass. But, therefore, I lost ALL my ideas on what to do for this chapter. They just came back (after watching Knockin' on Heaven's Door for the 7,000th time).**

**On Edward's side, he completely got me devoted to FullMetal Alchemist, and I've been living and breathing for it ever since the first episode came on. Therefore, I got sidetracked with his fanfictions. Ah, but you all are Bebop fans, you don't want to hear this. Shall we get on with the fiction? **

' ' Indicates thinking

**" "Indicates speaking**

**x x Indicates flashbacks**

**(!)Indicates authors note (usually tells you what music to listen to, or clip to watch)**

* * *

The rust-bucket known only as the Bebop made it's way through the outer regions of space, headed in whatever direction it was that Ed had remembered to leave the thing running in. Jet knew it was a stupid idea to let her take control of the controls, but, he was bored. There hadn't been a bounty hit in almost a week, and they had absolutely nothing to do.

Also, they were running out of noodles.

This led to what could have been called the Bebop's own personal "Great Depression". Spike had confined himself to one of the deck rooms with Jet, and they had been playing shogi since Monday. The only reason was that there was nothing better to do, and, well, Spike kept falling asleep and Jet would have to wait for him to wake up to continue playing.

* * *

Faye and Electra, having given up entirely on dog races and horse races (something Electra had foolishly let Faye talk her into, mind you) were watching the news on the two couches in the main room. Faye was sprawled out like a supermodel wannabe, and Electra was curled over the arm of the chair, one arm hanging over the edge to touch the ground, the other cradling a copy of some random Bounty magazine that Faye was absolutely uninterested in. 

At times, Electra would glance up, and mention something along the lines of, "So-and-so was caught yesterday."

Faye would just grunt, or shrug, or sometimes even grace the other woman with a, "Well, that's nice."

The tv wasn't helping matters either. It kept droning on and on and on about the famine on Uranus, and the war on someplace and how some random dude had gotten famous overnight for selling a kind of fuel for cars now that was easier to produce, and much more reliable, then solar power. Faye wasn't a current events person.

Well, she wasn't until the commercial popped up on the screen.

"HOWWWDY! How's it going, you lucky gals out there!" She recognized the annoying drone of the man who ran the Bounty Hunting program, and happaened to raise on eyebrow, glancing over. Maybe a new bounty?

"Today's yer' lucky day, ladies!" He said. "Yepper, that's right, we've got yall a great little proposal promisin' a top reward!"

Electra now looked up as well. They both turned to eye one another, Faye and Electra, and gave the looks of, "If it's another all-girls bounty...soooo count me out!"

"MarsOperations BountyHQ, or MOB, is sponserin' it's 5th annual Femme Fatale Fight! That's right ladies, the greatest race and the greatest brawl for all bounty huntresses in this solar system! And it's toating a hefty award...Whooowhee...10 million woolongs goes to the lucky gal to make it to the finish line first!"

"TEN MILLION WHAT!" Faye and Electra jumped at the same time, which, coincidentally, upset the table, which sent the tv crashing to the ground and smashing to a million pieces.

From the other room, the two could vaguely hear a gruff voice yelling, "I'M GOING TO SHOOT WHOEVER BREAKS MY SHIP!"

Perhaps...it was time to make themselves scarce? Faye grinned at Electra as she turned to sneak off to her room. Electra returned the look, and stated, "That prize is mine, Valentine. Then I'll get a new ship, and be so far away from this hellhole..."

Faye laughed. "You couldn't get away from here if you tried. And besides, that reward money is all mine."

"You wish," Electra stated.

* * *

Two days later, Faye was in line outside of the MOB headquarters, registering for the Femme Fatale Fight. Well, she would be registering, except for the fact that she had not a cent to her name, and, as the attendant had informed her, it cost 200,000 woolongs to enter.

"200,000! You've gotta be joking!" Faye said.

"Nope," said the attendant with a sigh. "That's the rules. Now are you gonna pay, or just leave?"

Faye stomped off. Where was she going to find THAT kind of money in a dump like the Bebop? It wasn't like...

* * *

"Jeeeet," she whined. "Please, if you let me borrow some cash, I'll be out of your face forever when I win," she said. "C'mon, geezer, I know you can spare SOMETHING!"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nope."

Faye sighed, exhasperatedly, and stomped out of the room, smacking straight into Ed. Stupid Jet. "Sorry, Ed," she muttered. Then, you could practically see the lightbulb above her head as she stated, quickly, "Wait a minute, Ed!"

"Nya?" Ed replied, in her usual manner, inclining her head back to look at Faye. She was on all fours, of course, and Ein was right beside her, looking up in puzzled interest. That is, if a dog had the ability to be interested.

"You know of a way I can make 200,000 woolongs in a day?"

"Nya," Ed said, and nodded. "Faye Faye needs pay pay?" She grinned in the most evil manner that Ed ever had, and said, "Ed's got a way."

"Great," said Faye.

* * *

"Ed, this isn't going to work," Faye said, sighing.

Appledelhi stood before them, dressed up to look almost devilish...almost. His hair was slicked back, and he had been put into the closest thing to suit that the Bebop had, and paperclips had been wrapped around his fingers like gold rings. Macintire, however, was the perfect accomplice: his hair was spiked, his eyes hidden by glasses, his shoes extended to be spiked boots, and a fake nose-ring hanging from his nose.

Appledelhi seemed to enjoy his new look; Macintire hated it. He whined, in agreement with Faye, "It's never gonna work, sir..."

"NONSENSE Macincookie!" Appledelhi replied. "It's perfect."

"Sir, it's Macintire, and do we REALLY want to be locked in prison for a whole week for some..." He shut up, noticing the evil glare Faye was giving him.

Faye shook her head. "Ed, you're suggesting I pass them off as crooks, and pick up a reward for them?"

Ed nodded frantically.

Now...in most cases, Faye wouldn't play this game. This idea was illudicrous, and there was absolutely no way in hell it was going to work. And what if she got caught for a con? Oh, prison life was so not what she wanted to be doing...but...A single deciding factor appeared.

"So...Faye, are you entering?" Electra asked, strolling into the room. "I've gotten my ticket. What about you?"

"No way!" Faye exclaimed. "How did you-"

"I had some money saved up. But...I'm guessing you don't, do you?" She paused, looking at the others. "Wait a minute here, Faye Valentine. You're not going to pass THEM off as crooks to get some money? Oh, that's lower then low. That's pathetic!" She started to laugh, softly.

Faye shook her head. "Bitch," she murmured to herself. Then, speaking up, "Of course, and it's going to work! Just you wait until I beat you down, little missy. Then who'll have the last laugh?"

Electra laughed harder. "Gooood luck," she said, walking out of the room before she said something she would regret.

Faye waited until she heard the laughter fade. Then, she turned to Ed.

"Soooooooo Faye Faye going to play play?" Ed asked.

"Let's do it," Faye replied.

"You've gotta be kidding..." whined Macintire. "Please tell me you're not ALL in on this..."

"Shut up," Faye said. She held up her gun, quite suddenly, and fakely droned, "and hold still while I put on your handcuffs..."

* * *

**Commercial time. Ah, how glad I am to be back. So, for those who are lost entirely: Faye's going to turn in Ed's family as crooks to get a few bucks. Let's just hope that poor Macintire doesn't blow the whole thing. On the next half: Faye and Electra are joined in the competition by some unexpected guests and things heat up. Can Faye win? And...if she doesn't...who's going to bail out Macintire and Appledelhi?**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Erin**


	16. Session 34: Cats on Mars Part 2

**COWBOY BEBOP SEASON 2.0 **

**A fanfiction series by Erin Lightning**

**Episode 34: Cats On Mars (Part II)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Authors Note: Well, two years and I still haven't given you the end of the story yet, now have I? It's a bit depressing. I can swear to you, however, that time has been well-used. That's all I'll say on that. Otherwise, I'm a huge Broadway fan right now, and I've fallen in love with my school's plays. Next year I'm hoping to become the protege of our drama head, that way I can get one step closer to my goal of becoming a playwright on Broadway. Ah, but you don't want to hear that, do you? You just want me to keep writing, don't you? Don't you?**

**Let's see, a recap, since I've not updated in ye-long! Faye and Electra, two chicks with barely enough money to feed their faces, let alone to gamble it away, have left the Bebop on an adventure – they plan to compete in the Femme Fatale Battle Royale. While Electra's got enough money to enter, Faye's been forced to barter away Edward's extended family (Appledelhi and Macintire). Things are just about to get heated here, so what do you say we cut the chit-chat, and I'll do the job that I'm not paid to do!**

**' ' Indicates thinking**

**" "Indicates speaking**

**x x Indicates flashbacks**

**(!)Indicates authors note (usually tells you what music to listen to, or clip to watch)**

**

* * *

**

The crowd was going wild! The ladies were lined up, in bare-thighed, tight-fitting outfits, fancy leather, riding helmets, gloves...it was easy to tell why the Femme Fatale Battle Royale was a spectator sport, that's for sure. No more hyped up were Faye and Electra, who, while waving to the crowd from the starting line, were casting glaring glances at one another every few seconds. Though there was a good crowd of women there, in various forms of transportation and various uniforms – a good couple hundred sweet little ladies daring to give the course a try, the two found that their most frightful competition to be none other than each other.

"You're going to eat my dirt," Faye snarled, turning to cast a phony smile and wave at the various spectators in the stands along the road. It was an odd course, even from the beginning. Great glass walls enclosed a stretch of highway that was slick as ice and painted a deep chestnut color. This highway, however, wasn't just your normal, drive-down-the-road sort of highway either. It was the craziest thing Faye had ever seen: in the distant, a slope of it could be seen spiraling up, up into the air where it reached so high, so lost track of it. No sir, if the competition didn't get you, the track would. And she was certain it was booby-trapped of course.

"Ha! You? Beat me? Dream on "little" girl; you don't even have a vehicle," Electra retorted, her voice slightly muffled by the sleek rust-red helmet that protected her head. She was a dashing beauty, the true femme of the race, with a sleek body suit, matching in color, and riding gloves, seated on the most beautiful speed motorcycle one had ever seen. This precious vehicle was decked out with every weapon imaginable. It was her baby; her life's treasure. And it was a serious foe.

Faye, indeed, standing without arms, looked as if she wouldn't have a chance. But she knew better. Smirking, she snapped back, "Watch your back, bitch; I've got no problem with shooting a helpless target." Electra returned a glaring snarl, and opened her mouth to say something back, but was cut off by the loudspeaker echoing from overhead; an annoying buzzing noise followed by a cowboy's equally annoying baritone.

"LAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN," it announced, "Welcome to the fifth annual Femme Fatale Battle Royale! This year we've got competitors from across the galaxy, and these lovely little divas are all here to battle it out for the grand cash prize of ten million woolongs! Will it be a young pup this year, a first-timer to the competition that brings home the gold, or last year's returning champ, the mysterious Miss X?" A spotlight pinpointed the lady in question, who, like Faye, stood unarmed, but was dressed entirely in a black leather body suit, her face hidden by a black mask. From where they stood, the two Bebop women couldn't quite get a look at her, but she didn't seem like a threat. Something about her, however, put Faye's heart to unease. Something just didn't seem "right" about her...something that Faye just couldn't...put her finger on...

BANG! A gunshot resounded, snapping Miss Valentine's attention back to the matter at hand only a second after; but it was a precious second already lost. A rush of wind and the rolling thunder of battle cars, motorcycles, and feet shot past her, including the infamous Electra, who couldn't help laughing as she called back at Faye, "Losing from the start, huh? Good strategy!" Seconds later, the little rust-red streaker was gone from sight, leaving Faye standing with a face no less red.

'Why you-" Faye snarled, her voice seething with her dislike. She lifted her arm, flicked a button or two, and an instant later, saw the great hulking figure of the Redtail descending from high above the course. Jumping from where she stood, Faye's hands gripped the rim of the ship that she was more than pleased to see had answered her transmission, a little fighter that she had always trusted with her life, and would put her faith in this time too. She flicked a few buttons, and the hatch closed with a resounding "click". A few triggers and...WHOOSH! The last contestant went rocketing down the course.

The race had begun.

* * *

Autopilot was a handy thing, Faye had decided. Nothing was happening. Three, maybe four hours, and all she'd seen since then was clear skies and that strange, winding road below. The competitors were few and far between up here; she'd passed most of the ones below some time ago, and now only had to keep an eye out for the ones in the skies. What, was this supposed to be the part of the race where everyone kills off everyone else early on to keep the competition from rising? Honestly, it was dullsville.

And where was Electra anyway? Had she been killed or something? Faye hoped not. If anyone was going to kill that bitch, it was going to be- Her thoughts were quite suddenly and fully interrupted as the Redtail's emergency lights began to flash, and a jolt of electricity slammed the vehicle from the side, jarring the pilot and causing her eyes to dart out the side window, a smile coming across Faye's mouth. "Now that's more like it," she said, grabbing the controls in front of her and jerking them from the auto control. The Redtail spun on a dime, tilted this way, tilted that, scanning, scanning...but her prey was nowhere in sight. Faye blinked, and turned again the other direction, then scanned the road below. Nothing.

Until the second missile hit, that is.

"Why you-" Faye growled, and tilted the Redtail immediately upwards in the direction of the blast, just in time to catch a retreating jet of a perfect rust-crimson color...with two long, fighter wings...and a pointed nose...just like..."SPIKE?" Faye exclaimed, training her own guns on the Swordfish that quickly disappeared from her sight once more. She didn't understand. Wasn't this a girls only fight? Why was Spike entering a girl's fight? She'd thought he would have a little more class than that. Oh well; she'd just shoot him down. No use in him ruining a good game, Faye decided. The guns were lifted, aimed, and she let loose a volley of shots. All of which did exactly no damage, as she soon found out when a third missile dropped down on her from above, sending a shower of sparks across her control panel.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Faye screeched. "We're on the same side, you jerk!" In response, another volley of gunfire erupted across the hood of the Redtail, making Faye duck her head slightly as she attempted to pilot the little fighter out of the way of the opposing craft. With her spare hand, the beautiful young woman keyed in the number for Spike's transmission, trying to get a hold of him to tell him off for getting in her way...but she wasn't expecting what really happened, not in a thousand years.

As Faye keyed in the number, her other hand was busy directing the Redtail out of harm's way, which included speeding up and racing off down the course, with the Swordfish in hot pursuit, swinging the jet up against the side wall to avoid the stray blasts of fire. Her voice echoed in the little bubble seat as she piloted, repeating, "Come on, come on..." She could see more competition up ahead, a few more fighters; but something else ahead chilled her even more: the sight of the turrets on the wallsides...a whole army of them, firing constantly what looked to be the special ammunition used to fry a machine's wires faster than you could snap. Needless to say, Faye floored it. And just as she was entering the course, her transmission got through to the swordfish, but it wasn't at all who she thought she was talking to.

"FAYE FAYE!" shouted a voice that rang of disaster. Faye, distracted, shouted into the tiny image on the control panel, "EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Three things happened simultaneously. The first was that the transmission was cut dead; the second was that the jet rocked, and this time the electric charge pulsing through it echoed through the control panel and shot a volt through Faye's very body, causing her to cry out with a sharp pain, her vision flooding red. The third was that she gripped the controls so much harder, and, screaming now with not only pain, but with rage as well, kicking the speed and yelling, "GO!"

What a deadly dance ensued! Faye's Redtail, half-fried, pierced the sky with a shriek, sparks shooting off the engine as it was pushed forward, each new hit from the barrage of turret-fire rupturing the sides of the vehicle, and flames bursting to life all around it as other jets, caught in the very same trap, exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. The swordfish, Faye could tell, was neck and neck with her; it's slim form and enhanced speed made dodging these deadly blasts seem easy. But, as for Faye, she was beginning to realize why hardly half the fighters in this competition ever made it back alive. It wasn't a race; it wasn't just a Battle Royale either...it was a fight between life and death. And in that moment, everything changed. The electrifying shots of the turrets became the enemy, pure and simple, and the entire field was death. That far-away edge, where the turrets no longer blasted, that was life. And...And...

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" Faye snarled, kicking the accelerator up that last notch, pushing the throttle as far as it would go, and then even farther. Spike, Jet, Ed, Electra...Macintire, Appledelhi, Ein, the Bebop...Vicious...everything flashed before her eyes, like a montage going five thousand miles a second. There she was, a child again, and her mother and father were there...years later, she was a young woman revived from what was almost death...then a gamblin' lady and now...and now...Why wouldn't the thought of Spike leave her head? Why was it his goddamn, smug, asshole face that kept staring her down even as...Ten, five, four, three, two...she was nearly out! Just...a...little...further...she was going to make it! She was going to live! She was-

Her scream echoed, echoed...fading...and a blinding, searing white light took her down.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Edward: An unexpected winner, a lost love affair, a terrifying conclusion to the Femme Fatale Battle Royale!**

**Electra: I'm so close; nothing's gonna stop me now!**

**Spike: I'm lonely.**

**Electra: O.o I'm not hugging you.**

**Edward: Next time on le Bebop - "The Road to the West"! See ya bye bye till then!**


End file.
